Matt's Daughter
by AshSPN
Summary: If Matt Hardy had a daughter, what would her life be like? Read along through lots of drama, heartbreaks, and romance. Rated M for language. Sequel coming soon, promise. :3     Completed!
1. Info

READ THIS! IMPORTANT STUFFZ!

Hello, here is some info on my new story. Matt Hardy is traveling the roads with WWE, but here's the twist. He has a daughter named Ashlee at home living in a mansion. She's not aloud to travel the road with him 24/7 but that's ok. She's 17 and enjoys having the house to herself. She never met her father until she was 3. She doesn't tell anyone what happens to her mother. Matt doesn't like leaving his daughter alone but he knows he has too. She has 3 pets at home. A Border Collie named Angel, a Pit bull named Demon and a white tiger cub named Cutie. She was taking care of Cutie for the zoo. Her mother passed away and she needed someone to care for her. Ashlee volunteered and her dad agreed. Ashlee does have a boyfriend that her dad knows nothing about also. His name is Jon. She also has 1 best true friend. It's a boy and his name is Jared. Jon and Jared mean the world to her. She has one other friend too. His name is Luke.

Here is some character info and maybe if you're lucky a preview to the first chapter.

Matt Hardy- Father of Ashlee Hardy, WWE Wrestler, Brother of Jeff Hardy, 35

Ashlee Hardy- Daughter of Matt Hardy, 17, Girlfriend of Jon Cal, Best friend of Jared.

Jeff Hardy- Uncle of Ashlee Hardy, WWE Wrestler, Brother of Matt Hardy, 32

Jon Cal- Parents won't be mentioned for a few chapters, Boyfriend of Ashlee Hardy, 17

Luke Bloodfury- Ashlee's friend, Jon's friend, 19

Jared Even- Ashlee's best friend, 17

Austin Stone- Someone you will learn more about in future chapters

Aaron Stone- Someone you will learn more about in future chapters

Randy Stone- Someone you will learn more about in future chapters

There are more characters but these are pretty much the main ones. This story is mostly about Matt's daughter though, not Matt, so be warned.


	2. Chapter 1

"Mom!" Ashlee yelled as she quickly sat up in her sleep. She's been having nightmares ever since she was little about what happened to her mother. She looked around the room. It was morning and like always, her dad wasn't there. She sighed. _He's never here... _She thought. She was always alone in this big mansion besides the butlers, maids, servants, and her pets. She went downstairs and started making herself some breakfast. She just finished making her breakfast when the phone started ringing. She quickly put her food on the table and ran over to the phone. She answered it. "Hello?" Ashlee answered casually. "Hey." Ashlee heard Luke say on the other line. "Oh hey Loco!" She replied cheerfully. "Want to hang out with me and Jon today?" Luke asked her. "Err… Sure…" Ashlee answered unsurely. "Are you okay, Ash? You sound a bit unsure…" Luke said uneasily. "Yeah, I'm fine. What time are we going to hang out?" Ashlee asked going back over to the table with her food on it. "Hmm… I guess me and Jon will be over there in about 30. Peace." Luke replied. "Mmk… Peace." Ashlee said back then they both hung up. Ashlee ate her food quickly then went upstairs, took a shower and was getting ready when she heard the doorbell ring. She raced to the door and opened it. There stood Luke and her boyfriend, Jon. "Hey guys." Ashlee said, standing out of the way to let them in. Her hair was still wet and she had her brush in her hand. When they walked inside she closed the door behind them then ran back upstairs to her bedroom. Luke and Jon followed her. She finished blow-drying and brushing her hair and turned towards them. Luke was wearing a casual navy blue shirt with a skull on it with dark blue jeans and Jon was wearing a black shirt with a dragon on it with blue jeans. Ashlee had on a black tank top with a bleeding heart on it with a pair of black jeans. "How do I look?" She asked them, twirling slightly. "Good." Luke and Jon answered at the same time. "Ok then." Ashlee replied to them. "C'mon, let's go to wherever we're going." Ashlee said as she grabbed both of their hands pulling them out of the house and locking the door behind her. "Are you in a rush to get out of there, Ash?" Jon asked laughing a bit. "Yeah! I've been trapped in there forever!!!" Ashlee replied in an exclaiming voice. Luke laughed as they all got in his car "We're going to the mall By the way, Ash." Luke said then they buckled up. Ashlee's cell phone made a ringing noise. She took it out of her pocket and checked what it was. _Text message from… DAD! _Ashlee thought. She quickly checked what it said. **'Hey Ash, I'm coming home for a little bit today. See you later.' **"Yay!" Ashlee said happily. "What?" Luke asked. "My dad! He's coming home for a little bit today!" Ashlee replied, grinning ear to ear. Luke smiled a little bit. "That's cool." Jon said casually. Ashlee couldn't keep still on their ride to the mall. She kept shifting her position and looking out the window and poking Luke and pulling Jon's hair and what not. She was excited that her dad was coming home. She missed him. They arrived at the mall and they got out of Luke's car. Ashlee grabbed Jon's hand. She loved holding his hand. It made her feel safer than she already was. Luke walked beside Jon as they entered the mall. They all went to each other's favorite stores then they went to the food court. Two words, Bad idea. As soon as they entered the food court the most popular kids in school who created a group was there. Ashlee sighed. She was that one person in school people loved to make fun of. They called her a loner, an emo, and a Goth. They also made fun of the fact Ashlee's parents were never around for her. They spotted her and grinned evilly before walking over to the 3 of them. "Hey there, Hardy." The most popular of the girls, Miranda, said to her. Ashlee looked down at the ground; she knew they were going to make fun of her. Miranda looked at Luke and Jon. "I see you have your boyfriend with you, but who is he? Your guardian since your parents aren't here?" Miranda said, pointing to Luke. "Shut up, Miranda." Ashlee murmured under her breath. "What was that, Hardy? I couldn't hear you, why don't you speak up?" Miranda said, giving her a daring smile. "I said. Shut. Up. Miranda. How's that for you? Was it slow enough? Or was it to fast for your brain to process still?" Ashlee replied, looking up at her and her group. Miranda death glared Ashlee. "Little girl, just because you got your friends with you doesn't mean you can talk smack to me." Miranda said. "Tell that to yourself, why don't you?" Ashlee said, grabbing Jon's and Luke's shirt and pulling them out of the food court.

~Later on that day~

Luke pulled up to Ashlee's house and Ashlee got out. She waved bye to Luke and Jon and ran up to her front door, finding it already unlocked. She smiled. _Dad's here._ She thought to herself and walked in. There on the couch is where he sat, reading the newspaper. She smiled to herself and went over to him. She sat on the couch with him and then she hugged him. She was happy to see her dad again. It had been to long since she last had saw him.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hi sweetheart." Matt greeted her as he hugged her back. "Where have you been?" He asked her as she pulled out of the hug. "I was hanging out with a few friends at the mall." Ashlee replied. "Did you have fun?" Matt asked her. "Yep!" Ashlee said back to him with a smile. Matt was happy for his daughter. "Will I get to meet these friends before I leave again?" Matt asked her. Ashlee thought about it for a second. "Sure. I'll let you meet them tomorrow." Ashlee replied. "Ok." Matt replied. "Want to go out to eat?" Matt asked Ashlee. Ashlee's face lit up. "Sure!" Ashlee said happily. "Give me a second and I'll be ready." She said running up the stairs. When she was fixing her hair she got another text. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and checked who it was from. _Jon._ She thought and smiled. She opened her phone and read the text. **Does your dad know we're dating?** The text read. Ashlee frowned a tiny bit then sent a text back saying **Err… no…. **Soon enough she got a text saying **Why not?** She sighed and sent a text back saying **I don't know. I'll let him meet you and Luke tomorrow and we'll tell him then. He already knows Jared.** She finished doing her hair and brushing her teeth and got a text from Jon saying **Ok, see you tomorrow. I love you.** Ashlee smiled when she read it and sent a text back saying **Mmk, love you too. **Then she closed her phone and ran down the stairs. Her dad was waiting on her. Ok, I'm ready!" Ashlee said and walked out the door with her dad and got in his car and drove to Tumbleweed. They had a great time with her dad while they were there then they went home. That night Ashlee went to bed feeling happier than she ever had in a while. She woke up to her dad yelling up the stairs that two boys were at the door for her. She quickly got up and checked her text messages. She had gotten one from Luke saying him and Jon were coming over. She groaned and ran down the stairs and them both at the door. "I was asleep…" Ashlee said to them. "Oops…" Luke and Jon said at the same time. Ashlee laughed a bit and rubbed her eyes. "Come on in…" Ashlee said sleepily. They walked into the house and followed Ashlee into the kitchen after she closed the door. Matt glanced at the two boys then at Ashlee. "Oh right…" Ashlee said. "Dad this is Luke and Jon, the friends I was at the mall with yesterday." Ashlee said to him. Matt looked at them both. "Which one is your boyfriend?" Matt asked suspiciously. "Wow, you know me too well…" Ashlee said with a laugh. Luke backed away from Matt. "It's not me. I'm just the friend here. Talk to Jon if you're looking for her boyfriend." Luke said. Ashlee laughed. "Yeah, it isn't Luke. It's Jon." Ashlee said with a smile. Luke came back up next to Jon. "I'm the protective brother-like friend. I keep the boy in shape while you aren't here." Luke said resting his elbow on Jon's head. Jon pushed Luke's elbow off his head and extended a hand to Matt. "It's nice to meet you, sir." Jon said. Matt looked at Jon's hand for a second before shaking it. "It's nice to meet you too, and call me Matt." Matt said with a smile. Ashlee let out a secret sigh of relief. This was the first time her dad actually liked one of her boyfriends. "So how long have you two been dating?" Matt asked Ashlee. "Umm… a couple months." Ashlee answered. "What happened to poor ole' Jared?" Matt asked with a laugh. "He's been busy lately. I wouldn't forget about him or one of these two strangers!" Ashlee said with a giggle. "Aww!" Luke said sadly. "I'm just kidding Luke…" Ashlee said. "No, not that. I said 'Aww' because I don't think I get a piece of that bacon over there." Luke said pointing to the sizzling bacon. "Luke!" Ashlee and Jon both said with a laugh. Matt laughed to and went over and put the bacon onto a plate. "All of you grab a plate and have some breakfast." Matt said as he put the sausage, toast, and eggs all on each of their own plates. "Cool!" Luke said happily, putting some of everything on his plate. Ashlee, Jon, and Matt did the same and they all chatted and had breakfast. Ashlee was still happy from the night before but this morning was unbeatable for the happiest moment of her life.


	4. Chapter 3

**~There is some cussing in this chapter. You have been warned~**

Ashlee picked up all the plates when they were all done eating breakfast. Matt asked Jon and Luke to come help him with something and they said ok. Ashlee smiled. She liked the fact that her dad was already trying to be friends with her friend and boyfriend. She never thought she'd see the day where her dad accepts one of her boyfriends. Ashlee was washing the dishes when she heard a knock at the door. She went over to the door and opened it. There was no one there but there was a note on the door. The note read:** Meet me in the park alone tonight at 10 P.M. If you don't come or you bring someone with you, there will be consequences. Don't tell anyone about this note.** Ashlee was afraid but stuffed the note in her pocket. It was 12 P.M. and Ashlee still had 10 hours. Who was the note from? What did they want? Would she get hurt? So many questions were running through her head. She decided to keep herself busy and started doing her chores. Matt, Luke, and Jon came in with spots of oil on each of them. "Were you working on that old car again, Dad?" Ashlee asked, with a look of annoyance on her face. "Yes, but for good cause." Matt answered. "Right…" Ashlee said rolling her eyes and continuing her chores. "Why are you doing your chores? You never do your chores while I'm here." Matt said, sounding kind of concern. "Oh… err… no good reason…" Ashlee answered cautiously. Matt looked at her suspiciously before shrugging. "Ok, if you say so." Matt answered and walked into the living room. Luke and Jon also looked at suspiciously. She was hiding something… they could tell… "What?" Ashlee asked them. "Nothing…" Luke answered. Ashlee, Luke, and Jon all hung out in her house until 9:30 then Luke and Jon drove off in Luke's car. "Dad, can I go out for a little while? I forgot some stuff at the grocery." Ashlee asked her dad. "Ok, be back as soon as possible though. I don't like you being out late." Matt answered. Ashlee nodded and grabbed her dad's car keys. She got in her dad's car, buckled up, adjusted everything then started driving to the park. When she arrived she saw someone in the dim light. She got out of the car and walked over to the person. "Oh, I see you came, and alone too. Good job Ashlee…" The voice said to her. Ashlee's eyes got wider. She knew who the person was. "Austin…" She said in a whispering voice. "You figure things out so quickly, don't you? Could it be from dating someone who's smart?" Austin said coming out of the dim light, with a disturbing grin on his face. Ashlee started to get shaky. "What do you want from me?" Ashlee asked in fear. Austin smiled at her. He was about to say something then Ashlee's phone went off. She checked the caller ID. _Jon._ Ashlee thought. Austin pushed the ignore button on her phone. Ashlee gulped a little bit. Austin looked as if he was about to say something but then started kissing her. She saw a light flash in the background. "I got the picture!" She heard someone yell to Austin, who pushed her away from him. "Good job bro." Austin said to the other person then looked at Ashlee. "By tomorrow in school, you'll be known for what you are. A whore. So be ready for the new names you'll be called Ashlee. But don't forget one special one that you will be called over and over and over again. Ashlee Whordy." Austin said with another disturbing smile then him and his brother ran away. Ashlee fell to her knees crying. This wasn't going to end well for her. Her whole life was ruined. She got up and quickly made her way to the grocery, bought some stuff, then went home. She put the stuff away and managed to get to her room and get to bed before her dad could see her. Her life was so good, why did the goodness have to come to an end? She didn't know. But she knew she would have to face the difficulties in life one problem at a time.


	5. Chapter 4

_**~More cussing in this chapter. You have been warned again~**_

When morning came Ashlee hadn't had a blink of sleep. She was up all night. She got dressed and went downstairs. She wasn't hungry so she told her dad 'bye' and walked to the bus stop. There everyone that went to her school was looking at her. Ashlee knew something had happened and now everyone knew about what Austin did. Ashlee quickly checked her cell phone. She had a new text message. She began to read it. **Don't be fooled by her teacher's pet attitude in school. Ashlee Hardy is really just a cheating bitch. Forward this text to all your friends if you believe this.** Ashlee felt her heart sink. She got on the bus and sat at the very back. When they arrived at school Ashlee struggled to walk into the school doors but did. As soon as she entered, she wished she hadn't. Everyone stared at her and everywhere on the walls were posters of Austin kissing her and underneath the picture were words that said in bold letters** I wasn't lying. This is what Ashlee Whordy is like when no one is around.** She tried to run out of school but someone pulled her back. She turned around and saw Jon. What was left of her heart vanished at that point. "I didn't want to believe it Ashlee. I thought you were doing this last night when you ignored my call but snapped myself out of it. Then I got that text and still didn't believe it. But these posters are all the proof I need to know that I was right." Jon said to her, with coldness in his voice. "No Jon, it isn't what it-…" Ashlee managed to say before Jon cut her off. "I don't want to hear any of your lies, Ashlee. I thought you really truly loved me. But I guess I was wrong. So guess what. We're through." Jon said before walking away. Ashlee felt her whole body seem to fall apart at those words. She ran out of school and started to run home. She was crying and couldn't see or think straight. She was running and wasn't paying attention. She was still running when she got to a busy street then… _Squeal! Honk! Crash! _Ashlee was hit by a car going 65 mph which hit another car. Even though the school was a mile away they could still hear all the impact. Police cars and ambulances came and the ambulance rushed Ashlee to the hospital. Matt got the call and rushed to the hospital but had to wait in the waiting room. Later that night on the news there was a report. _**Today at 7 o'clock in the morning there was a horrible accident on Maywood Highway. A 17 year old girl who seemed to be crying tried to run across the busy highway and was hit by driver Lucy Rose who then crashed into another driver named George Huffman. Neither drivers were to badly hurt and didn't need immediate care but the teenage girl was rushed to the hospital as quick as possible. This 17 year old girl's name was Ashlee Hardy. **_By this time Matt was in Ashlee's hospital room crying. Why did this happen? What had happened to her? When the news report broadcasted on Ashlee's hospital room television Matt was filled with anger and sorrow. She was crying? Who made her cry? He was sure that he would kick their ass when he found out. Jared, Luke, and Jon were all watching the news when the accident was broadcasted. Jon stared blankly at his television. Was it serious? Both Luke and Jared's minds were racing. But one question stuck out from all other questions. Was she okay? Jared begged his mom to let him visit Ashlee but it was late so he couldn't until the next day. Luke, Jared and Jon all had trouble going to sleep that night. Matt stayed in Ashlee's hospital room until the doctors said visiting hours were over. Matt refused to leave but the doctors forced him too. He went back to the waiting room and fell asleep in one of the chairs. When morning came Jon, Jared, and Luke were all tired. Jared refused to go to school. He was too sad. Luke tried to make it through the day without crying as did Jon. They both succeeded. Jared got to visit Ashlee that day and him and Matt sat by her side. She wasn't waking up and that worried Matt. The doctors said she was in a coma and that they were lucky she didn't die when she was hit. Ashlee must have a guardian angel looking out for her. After school was out for both Jon and Luke, Jon called Luke asking him to take him to the hospital to visit Ashlee. He picked him up and they both went to the hospital and asked for Ashlee Hardy's room then they went to it. In the room they found Ashlee's dad and Ashlee's best friend, Jared. Jon stood at the doorway while Luke went closer to Ashlee's bed. "How is she?" Luke asked Matt. "She isn't too bad. The doctors said she's lucky she's alive. The impact should've killed her they said. But she's in a coma…" Matt said sadly. Luke just nodded. He looked at his friend. She was covered in bruises and cuts and her head was bandaged. She has a black eye and cuts all down her arms and face. He was horrified to even think about what her abdomen and legs looked like. "When will she wake up?" Luke asked, looking at Matt this time. Before Matt could answer Jon spoke up. "Hopefully soon…" Jon said. He sounded guilty and sad. Matt looked at Jon. Anger built up inside of him at the tone of Jon's voice. "You're the one who made her cry aren't you?" Matt asked Jon angrily. "I'm sorry!" Jon said as he broke down into tears. "I thought she was cheating on me, okay?!" Jon managed to say through his tears. Matt was about to hit Jon before they all heard the slow beeps on the heart monitor turn to a long lasting beep. Doctors rushed in and pushed all of Ashlee's visitors out. "Ashlee!" Matt yelled as he began to cry. They all headed to the waiting room where Matt sobbed silently for his daughter's life.


	6. Chapter 5

_**~Just so you know the future chapters will all having cussing in them…~**_

Ashlee was stuck in a never ending dream it seemed like. Everything people say in her room sounds like a whisper but she could make out what they said. Ashlee heard that she was in a coma and was really worried about herself. She heard Jon started crying then everything went bright. Then she saw something. She was on the clouds and beyond her were a pair of gold gates. She tried to run but something was pulling her towards the gates. The force pulled her inside the gates. Then she looked ahead instead of trying to run back. There standing 10 feet ahead of her, with wings and a white dress on stood her mother. Ashlee fell to her knees and wasn't being pulled by the force anymore. "Mom…" Ashlee said as she began to cry. She looked at her mother and then at the ground of clouds. "Let me go back, I need them, all of them. Please let me go back." Ashlee said through her sobs. "Tell them the story Ashlee. About what happened to you and what happened to me." She heard her mother say then she heard a cling and looked up. She was being pulled away from the gates and then she was back to her never ending dream phase. She heard the doctors say "We did it, she's back." Then she heard them leave and go out to the waiting room. When the doctors reached the waiting room Jon, Luke, Jared, and Matt all looked at them. "She's alive." The doctor said with a smile. Matt smiled and cried at the same time and asked "Can we go see her?" The doctor nodded then walked away. Matt, Jon, Luke, and Jared all walked into her room. Matt grabbed Ashlee's hand gently. "Hey Ash, it's me. I know you can hear me in there and I want you to do something for me. If you agree to do something for me try to move your fingers just a little bit for me." Matt said to her. Ashlee heard her dad and began trying. She tried over 15 times and just when she was about to give up one of her fingers moved in her father's hand. Matt's eyes got wide. "Did you see that?" Matt asked looking at the 3 boys. "See what?" Luke asked. "She moved one of her fingers." Matt said. Luke, Jared, and Jon all gathered around Matt. "Do it again sweetie." Matt said to Ashlee. Ashlee had confidence in herself this time and managed to do it again. "Should I get the doctors?" Jared asked, wide eyed also. Matt nodded. Jared ran and told one of the doctors who followed him back into the room. "Watch." Matt said to the doctor. "Ashlee, show him." Luke said to Ashlee. Ashlee moved all of her fingers this time. The doctor nodded and smiled. "At this rate she might be out of that coma by tonight." The doctor said (I'm not sure if any of this is possible but cut me some slack. I don't know much about this stuff.) Matt smiled. "You hear that Ash? Let's try to do better and maybe you'll wake up sooner." Matt said to her. About 3 hours later Ashlee finally woke up and everyone except Jon hugged her. Jon stayed back from the crowd by standing at the doorway. "Are you okay?" Matt asked as he hugged Ashlee. "Yeah, I'm fine, just in pain." Ashlee said. When all the hugging was over Ashlee saw Jon and felt her heart break again but hid her emotional pain. "What exactly happened to you?" Luke asked her. Ashlee felt everything flood back into her. "Well, the night I told dad I was going to the grocery I actually went to the park to meet someone there because a note was left on the door while you 3 were working on that old car. I went there and then I found out that I knew who the person was. I got really scared and asked what he wanted from me. He was about to answer but my phone started ringing. I checked who was calling and it was Jon. I didn't know weather to answer it or not. The person reached this hand over and pressed the ignore button. Then I asked what he wanted from me again. He grinned evilly and then he kissed me. His brother took a picture and made it look like I was kissing him and then the next day at school text messages and everything were sent around and there were posters everywhere. Jon broke up with me because he thought I was cheating on him when I wasn't." Ashlee said quietly. Matt looked blankly at her. "Who was this person?" Luke asked. "Austin Stone." Ashlee said and began to cry. Matt tensed up at the words. Luke, Jared, and Jon all got confused. "What does he have against you?" Jared asked. "It's a long story..." Ashlee answered. "Then I guess its story time." Jon said, coming closer to the group. Ashlee nodded and looked at Matt. "This is the story of what happened to my mother…" Ashlee said quietly.


	7. Chapter 6

Luke, Jared, Matt, and Jon were all around Ashlee's hospital bed now. Matt had shut the door to make sure no one was listening except them. Ashlee took in a deep breath before starting. "When I was little I lived with my mother. I didn't know my real father yet. I had a step father named Ted. He had 3 sons that were my step brothers. They were all older than me. The 1st oldest was 10 years old. His name was Aaron. The 2nd oldest was 6 years old. His named was Randy. Then the youngest of the 3 was 4 years old. His name…" Ashlee said before looking at each of them. "Was Austin. Austin was the only one that played with me. I was scared of his father though. Ted was abusive to my mother but she never left him. One day I found her talking on the phone when Ted wasn't there. She was talking in codes and all of his kids were there. Later on Aaron told Ted what my mom did. Ted got mad and swore to mom something bad was going to happen. When he left for work on Friday night and his kids were at their mom's house my mom made me memorize a routine and a number. That night I was watching wrestling and making cookies with my mom. The cookies were in the oven and mom and I were on the couch watching wrestling and cheering when he barged through the door I got scared and hide behind the T.V. He never saw me. He went into the kitchen grabbed a knife and drug my mom into the bedroom. I quickly started my routine and grabbed the house phone and tiptoed in their room and hid in the closet. My mom was tied to the bed. I thought he was going to molest her but I was wrong. I quickly dialed the number and I heard someone answer. I was about to say 'hi' when the screaming began…" Ashlee said, as she started having flashbacks. While she was having the flashbacks she continued her mother's death story. "He was stabbing her repeatedly… it was like he would never stop. I was crying and getting nauseous from seeing all the blood when I whispered into the phone to the person who was on it. 'Please come save my mommy. He's hurting her.' The person on the other line was a man. 'I'm already on my way.' He said to me. When I looked out of the closet again I saw my mom staring towards the closet. Her eyes were empty. She was covered in blood and her chest was cut open. Ashlee continued crying and backed away from the closet door and when she hit the wall behind her the phone dropped out of her hand. I heard the man on the other line close a car door. Ted heard the phone hit the floor and looked over at the closet. He grinned evilly and opened the closet doors. When I saw them I screamed in fear. He picked me up by my throat and said 'It's not good for a little girl to be left without her mother. Why don't I take you back to her?' I was trying to breath but I couldn't, his grip was too tight. Just as I was about to pass out from lack of oxygen someone kicked down the front door and ran into the room I was in. It was a man. He kicked Ted who then dropped me. I fell to the floor and passed out from the pain and lack of oxygen. When I woke up I was in a hospital bed just like one of these. I looked around. There was a doctor in the room. He just smiled at me. I looked blankly at the doctor. 'Where's my mommy?' I asked him and that's when his smiled faded. Then I remembered that horrible night and started crying. Then I remember the man and how he saved me. 'What happened to Ted and the man who saved me?' I asked him, trying to stop crying. 'Hold on sweetie.' The doctor said to me and left the room and returned with the man who saved me behind him. The man came over to my hospital bed and knelt down beside it. 'Hey there.' The man said to me. 'Hi.' I said to him. 'Do you know who I am?' the man asked me. I shook my head. 'What happened to mommy and Ted?' I asked before the man could say anything else. The man frowned. 'Your mother's gone sweetie.' The man said sadly. I nodded as I began to cry again. 'What about Ted?' I asked through my tears. 'He was put in jail for murder and abuse.' The man said. I just nodded and looked at the man. 'Who are you?' I asked him. The man smiled a little bit and answered with 'I'm your real father.'" With that everyone in the room looked at Matt. Matt just nodded slightly and continued looking at Ashlee. "After that I started living with my dad and ever since then Austin and his brothers have had something against me for getting their father put in jail." Ashlee said and shrugged. Everything went silent. Jon, Jared, and Luke were trying to figure out how Ashlee could act so happy when she went through and remembered all of that. The doctor knocked on the door and opened it. "There's a letter for you right here Ms. Hardy." The doctor said as he handed her the letter. "Thank you." Ashlee said to the doctor and took the letter. When the doctor left and closed the door behind him Ashlee opened her letter. She read it then turned white as snow and dropped the letter onto the floor. Matt got worried and grabbed Ashlee's hand and didn't bother grabbing the letter. Jon got to the letter first and read it. What it read was disturbing. Jared and Luke looked over his shoulder and read it too. What it read was: _**Dear Ashlee, guess who this is. It's your step father. Ever since you were a little girl I always knew you were a bit of trouble but that night you got me put in jail I swore to myself when I got out of that damn hell hold I would make sure you go back to your mother weather you like it or not. I might even let you go the same way I let your mother go. I bet her death was slow and painful don't you think? This time your savior won't be around like last time. This time it will be you and me and only you and me only. My sons told me what happened to you in school so you have no one who can save you. Your friends are probably on your ex boyfriend's side instead of yours because they all believe you're a filthy whore. And now you're in the hospital so I bet it won't take much to kill you. Until then, my stepdaughter, enjoy the rest of the life you have left. Sincerely, Your stepfather, Ted; **_Jon, Jared, and Luke were all disgusted with the letter. They couldn't believe someone would even think about doing this. Matt looked worried. "Matt, when do you have to go back to work?" Jared asked Matt when Ashlee was asleep. "Tonight…" Matt said sadly. Jon had folded the letter and put it in his pocket just in case he needed future evidence. Luke nodded. "You better go then. We'll take care of her. We promise." Luke said looking into Matt's worried eyes. Matt just nodded, kissed Ashlee's forehead, and whispered something in her ear then left. Jon's mind was racing but the most important thought to him was that he wasn't going to let anymore hurt Ashlee or even touch her. He looked at Jared and Luke then at Ashlee. Would he really be able to keep her safe?


	8. Chapter 7

**~Warning! This chapter contains things that might make you very disturbed. Read with caution~**

Jared and Luke left the hospital when visiting hours were over. The doctors knew that Ashlee's dad left and allowed Jon to stay just in case something else happened. Jon was sitting in the chair that was beside Ashlee's hospital bed deep in thought. He was thinking of what was going to happen to Ashlee and if he would really be able to stop it. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand go on stop of his. He looked over and saw Ashlee was awake and looking at him. She looked at the clock then looked at him again. She looked confused. "What?" Jon asked her. "It's late and you're still here…" Ashlee replied, still looking confused. She looked around the room. "If you're here then where's…" Ashlee said and then tears filled her eyes. "He left, didn't he?" Ashlee said with tears starting to run down her face. Jon knew who she was talking about and nodded. Ashlee wiped away her tears and looked at Jon again. "I'm scared…" She said quietly. Jon nodded again. "I won't let anyone or anything hurt you." Jon whispered. Ashlee nodded. She felt safe with him. Ashlee got comfortable again and went back to sleep and soon enough Jon fell asleep in the chair. After about 2 hours of peaceful sleep Jon was awoken by the sound of movement and muffled screams. Jon saw Austin, Aaron, and Randy tying Ashlee up and they had duct tape on her mouth. Jon jumped from the chair and started punching all 3 of them. Ted came out of no where and hit Jon with something. Everything went black. When Jon woke up he was tied to a chair. He looked over and saw Ashlee tied to another chair. She was out cold. He felt guilty. Before all of this in her hospital room he told her he wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt her, now look at the situation they were in. Ashlee woke up and looked around. She saw Jon and they looked at each other for a brief second before Ted barged through a door with Austin, Aaron, and Randy following him. Ashlee flinched as she was flooded with memories of that horrid night. Ted went over to Ashlee and pushed her chair backwards with a lot of force and it broke on the ground. Some of the pieces pierced into her skin and she screamed in pain. "What are you doing?" Austin asked his father. "Oh, that's right, I'm sorry you didn't know about mine and your brothers' little plan to take Ashlee back to her mother." Ted answered with a devious smile. Austin felt a wave of anger come across him. He tried to attack his father but his brothers caught him and began pulling him out of the room. "I'm sorry Ashlee! I didn't know! I'm sorry!" Austin starting yelling as they pulled him away. Even after they shut the door behind them she could still hear his apology yells. She heard something hit something and then the screaming stopped. Ted smiled evilly again and walked over to Jon. "You tried to help this little bitch after everything she did to you, boy? I better get some sense into you before you do something else that is just as stupid." Ted said as he did the same to Jon as he did to Ashlee. Jon also felt horrible pains from the sharp pieces of broken chair but all he did was clinch his fist. Ted grinned. "You're a tough young boy now aren't you?" he said with a laugh as he walked back over to Ashlee. Ashlee lied completely still as Ted picked up a sharp piece of broken chair. He stabbed it into her leg and started to drag it down. She started screaming in pain. When the gash in her leg was about 3-5 inches long Ted took the broken piece of chair out of her leg. It was bleeding a lot. A stream of blood was leading from Ashlee to the wall that was 20 feet away from her. Ted looked at Ashlee then at Jon. He walked over to Jon and pulled him up into a sitting position by his neck. Jon looked at Ted; he had a cold look in his eyes. Ted looked back. "Better straighten up boy. You ain't done anything that I could hurt you for and even if you did something right now all you would get would be a little scolding. That little girl over there did something that she deserves a big punishment for." Ted said to Jon. Jon spit on Ted and Ted just smiled. He reached into his pocket, got out a butterfly knife, flipped it open and made a few cuts on Jon's face. "Scold, scold, scold. Better straighten up before you end up like Miss Ashlee over here." Ted said after he pushed Jon back down to the ground and walked over to Ashlee. He looked down at her as she lay there, only breathing. She looked away from his eyes, not daring to make eye contact with him. He smiled evilly. "I used to love hearing you laugh while you were having a great time but now I found my new favorite sound. You screaming at the pain I bring you, it brings back memories. You know from that one night when you got me put in jail? Your screams sound just like your mothers." Ted said. Ashlee stayed silent. Ted put Ashlee's arm straight out and step on it. It made a few cracking sounds and Ashlee screamed in pain again. Ted walked back to Jon. Jon had streaks of blood running down his face from the butterfly knife cuts. "I'm tired of not knowing what you sound like when you're in pain." Ted said as he got another sharp piece of broken chair. Ashlee heard what he said and looked towards them and saw Ted getting ready to stab Jon with the piece of broken chair. "No!" She screamed which made Ted stop and look at her. Ashlee had tears running down her cheeks. "Don't hurt him, do anything you want to me just don't hurt him." She said in a whispering voice. Ted looked at her blankly. "You're trying to trick me aren't you?" he said to her. Ashlee looked at him confusedly. "Huh?" she asked. "You're doing this because you think help is going to come and he'll be the one getting me thrown in jail this time!" Ted yelled at Ashlee. "No, Ted, I'm not!" Ashlee said. "Yeah right!" Ted yelled as he turned back to Jon. "I'll do the same thing to him as I did to your mom!" Ted yelled as he began stabbing Jon. Jon was trying his hardest not to show any signs of pain but failed. He was yelling for him to stop. Ashlee could hear the pain in his voice and cried harder. "Ashlee! Jon!" Ashlee heard someone yell. Ted heard it to and stopped stabbing Jon. He quickly started running to a secret door but before he went through it he stabbed Ashlee 5 times in the stomach then ran quickly through it and it closed behind him. "Ashlee! Jon! If you hear us yell!" The voices said again. Ashlee looked over at Jon who was looking at her. His eyes weren't as empty as her mom's were when she looked at her. She stretched her good arm out towards him. He stretched his arm out towards her and took her hand. "We're in here!" She yelled. She heard the door get kicked down and saw the cops, Luke, Jared, Austin, and her dad. "Ashlee!" Matt yelled as he ran over to her and knelt down beside her. Ashlee let go of Jon's hand as the paramedics came in and put them both on stretchers. Ashlee was put in an ambulance with her dad and Jon was put in an ambulance with his parents. Jared and Luke followed the ambulances in Luke's car. Ashlee was starting to get really dizzy. "Daddy… I'm getting dizzy…" Ashlee whispered to Matt. The last thing she saw was Matt's worried face before everything went black.


	9. Chapter 8

Ashlee woke up in another hospital bed in extreme pain. She looked at her leg, arm, and stomach. Her arm was in a cast and her stomach and leg were in bandages. That's when everything flooded back to her. "Jon!" She screamed. A doctor rushed in when he heard her. "Are you okay, Miss Hardy?" The doctor asked her. "Where's Jon? Is he okay? Where's my dad? What happened to Aaron, Randy, and Ted? Where are Luke and Jared?" Ashlee asked the doctor. The doctor looked blankly at her. "Hold on one second, Miss Hardy." The doctor answered as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. When the door reopened it wasn't the doctor but it was her dad. "Dad, where's Jon and is he okay?" Ashlee asked, looking at her dad. "He's in a room about 3 doors down from here and the doctors say he's fine. He needed some stitches in his stomach from the stabs but apart from that he's okay." Matt answered her. Ashlee just nodded. "What about my leg, arm, and stomach?" Ashlee asked staring at her casts and the bandages on her arm, leg, and stomach. "You had to get stitches in your leg, your arm was broken and your stomach just needed to have bandages." Matt answered her again. Ashlee nodded again. Then a question popped up into her head. "What happened to Ted?" Ashlee asked. Matt had a pained look on her face. "No…" Ashlee said. Matt just nodded. "They have to catch him, dad!" Ashlee screamed as she started crying.

Jon woke up in a hospital bed and he was confused then everything flooded back to him. He looked around the room and saw his parents looking at him and smiling. "What happened?" he asked them. "You had to get stitches in your stomach." His mother answered. Jon shook his head. "What happened to Aaron, Randy, and Ted?" Jon asked his parents again. His parents stayed quiet. Jon stared at his parents. "They're not in jail are they?" Jon asked. Anger was building up in him. Then a wave of guilt washed over. "Ashlee… What happened to her? Is she okay?" Jon asked. His parents nodded. "She's fine. Her father is in her room with her." His dad said again. "Your friend is waiting to see you; do you want me to go get him?" His mother asked him. Jon nodded and his mom walked out of the room and returned with Luke. "Hey Jon, are you okay?" Luke asked as he walked over to Jon's hospital bed. Jon nodded. "I'm okay, in a bit of pain though." Jon said. "Understandable." Luke replied. "Can I speak to Jon alone for a few minutes, please?" Luke asked turning to Jon's parents. They nodded and left the room, closing the door behind them. "What exactly happened?" Luke asked Jon, sitting down in a chair and leaning forward slightly. Jon nodded and told the story to Luke who sat back in the chair when Jon was finished telling him. "Do you still love Ashlee?" Luke asked Jon.

Ashlee stopped crying and looked at her dad. "Is Jared here?" She asked him. Matt nodded slightly. "Can you go get him? I need to talk to him alone." Ashlee said. Matt nodded again and left the room. Jared came into the room and closed the door behind him. "What do you want to talk about?" Jared asked her. Ashlee sat up straight. "When I'm out of all these casts we're going to hunt down and find that mother fucker." Ashlee said. Jared nodded. "We're all going to get him back for what he did to you and Jon, Ashlee." Jared whispered. Ashlee nodded. "You forgot someone…" Ashlee whispered. Jared nodded. "We're going to get revenge for your mother too…" Jared whispered. Ashlee looked at Jared. "I'll be getting more revenge for mom and Jon than I will be getting for myself." Ashlee whispered. "You love them both, Ashlee. Even though Jon broke up with you, you never stopped loving him. I know this for fact because I know my best friend better than anyone else." Jared whispered. Ashlee felt tears roll down her cheeks. "I do love him, Jared… I never stopped…" Ashlee whispered. Jared just nodded and sat down in a chair. He stared at her. What else was going to happen to his girl? She doesn't deserve anything that is happening to her. Jon didn't deserve being stabbed by that bastard either. Everyone was going to get back at those three and he was sure that nothing was going to stop them.


	10. Chapter 9

~Butlers, Maids, Servants, and Pets will be mentioned in next chapter. I pinkie promise ~

Jon stared blankly at Luke but stayed quiet. "Jared and I are asking you both…" Luke said. Jon was still staring blankly at him. "What do you think she will say?" Jon asked him. Luke shrugged. "Just give me your answer…" Luke said. Jon took a deep breath before answering. "Yes, I do still love her, but I doubt she still loves me. I wouldn't let her explain what happened…" Jon said, holding back tears. Luke just nodded.

Ashlee sat in her hospital bed. "I want out of this place…" Ashlee whispered to Jared. Jared knew his sister-like friend hated being locked up in places like this. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Jared said. Austin walked into the room. "Hey Ash…" He said quietly. Ashlee looked away slightly. "Hi…" She said. "I'm sorry…" He said breaking down into tears.

Austin was feeling guilty when he walked into Ashlee's room. He and his brothers were listening to what Jon and Luke were talking about. No one saw them and then his brothers told him to go to Ashlee's room and lie to her. Austin broke down into tears after saying 4 words to her.

Ashlee stared at Austin. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She asked. "He… doesn't… love…you…" Austin said through his tears. Ashlee felt all of her hope disappear. "Both of you… Get out…" Ashlee whispered. Austin left quickly in guilt. Jared stared at her. "What?" Ashlee looked at him, tears forming in her eyes. "Get out…" She repeated, louder. Jared sighed and walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. Matt saw Jared and rushed over to him. "Is she okay?" He asked. "She wants to be alone…" Jared said. Matt nodded. "I'm going to go check on Jon…" Jared said and walked to Jon's room and knocked on the door.

Luke heard the knock. "Come in…" Jon said. Jared walked into the room, closed the door behind him and glared at Jon. "You did this…" Jared said with coldness in his voice. "What the hell did I do?" Jon asked, shocked at Jared's attitude. "She loves you with all her heart and you don't love her anymore?" Jared said, fury growing in his voice. "What the hell are you talking about?" Luke asked Jared as he stood up. "Austin told me and Ash everything! I'm usually one of the people who try to keep you and Ashlee together Jon but not this time! I'm encouraging my best friend to date people besides you! Jack ass!" Jared said then he opened the door, walked out and slammed it behind him. Jon sat in his hospital bed, deep in thought. He felt tears start sliding down his face and he looked at Luke. Luke looked back at him with sorrow in his eyes. Jon knew this wasn't going to end well for him.

Ashlee sat alone in her hospital room, crying when she heard her hospital door open and close. She looked up and saw a familiar face that she hadn't seen in quite a while. She managed a smile. "Hey…" She whispered. "I missed you." The voice replied. She nodded and looked at the person. "I missed you too, Uncle Jeff." She said as Jeff hugged her being careful. "Are you going to tell me why you are crying?" He asked her. She let more tears fall down her face. "Jon doesn't love me anymore but I love him…" Ashlee said. Jeff shook his head. "He isn't the boy for you. I know a boy your age who might be the perfect guy for you." Jeff said to his niece with a smile. Ashlee looked at her uncle, with hope in her eyes. "Really?" She asked him with a smile as well. "Yep, his name is Joel. I'll let you meet him sometime. Jeff said reassuringly. Ashlee smiled bigger. "Thank you, Uncle Jeff!" She said happily as she hugged him with her good arm. Jeff hugged her back and sighed. "I remember when you were younger and said the only boys you would ever love would be me, your grandfather, and your father, now look at you. You're crying over boys… You're growing up to fast on the 3 of us, Ash. Slow down a bit." Jeff said with a laugh. Ashlee laughed a little bit too.

Jared sat by Ashlee's hospital room door listening to the conversation between her and her uncle and he smiled to himself. She was ok. She was finally happy again and that was all that mattered to him at that very moment. Matt walked over to Jared and sat right beside him. "What happened earlier?" Matt asked Jared. Jared shook his head slightly. "Austin told us Jon didn't love her anymore. She told us to get out; I went and told off Jon. Jeff went in there, told her he knows a boy that might be perfect for her and now she's happier than she has been in a long while." Jared answered Matt and smiled. Matt smiled too. His little girl was finally happy again and when she was happy, he was happy.


	11. Chapter 10

As soon as Jeff left Ashlee's room Ashlee felt the pieces of her heart disappear. She acted so happy when Uncle Jeff told her he knew a boy her age that she might like but the thought was unbearable to her. She loved Jon. She couldn't even imagine dating another boy but she had to try she guessed. Jon didn't love her anymore and there was nothing that could change that. She started crying again. So silently that Jared didn't hear it. Jared knocked on Ashlee's door and she quickly wiped away her tears. "Come in!" Ashlee said, trying her best to sound happy. Jared entered with a smile on his face. "Are you happy? I bet the boy Jeff told you about will be just your type." Jared said. Ashlee nodded slightly. There was another knock on the door. Jared's smile became bigger, he knew something she didn't.

"Come on in." Jared said. A man and a teenage boy walked into the room. The teenage boy caught her attention. He had hazel eyes and chestnut colored hair. She looked at the man and smiled.

"Shannon." Ashlee said. Shannon smiled at her. "It's been a while since I've seen you. I still remember when you were just a little girl. When your father just met you. He said that was the happiest day of his life." Shannon said. (Oh and by the way, if some of you don't know. I'm talking about Shannon Moore! LOL!) Ashlee smiled. "Oh and if you were wondering, I'm watching this boy here until he's parents get back from vacation." Shannon said pointing at the teenage boy. "I think Jeff told you about him from what he told me. This boy here is Joel." Shannon said. Joel smiled at Ashlee. "Hi, your name's Ashlee, right?" Joel asked her. She smiled back at him. "Yeah, that's my name." Ashlee answered. "I think you're going to enjoy some company you don't know that well yet, Ash." Shannon said, laughing slightly.

"Come on Jared, let's go out to the waiting room with Matt and Jeff and let Ashlee talk with someone she hasn't known forever." Shannon said. Jared nodded. "See you later, Ash." Jared said as he and Shannon walked out to the waiting room, closing the door behind them. "So, where are your parents?" Ashlee asked Joel. "California…" Joel said, rolling his eyes slightly. "And they didn't take you?" Ashlee said, while faking a dramatic gasp. Joel laughed a bit. "I didn't want to go. I couldn't imagine going anywhere far away from here." Joel answered. Ashlee nodded slightly in agreement. "So what is it like staying at home all the time while your dad travels the world?" Joel asked her. Ashlee shrugged a little bit. "You get used to it." Ashlee said with a smile. Joel smiled too. "Maybe I could stay with you until my parents get back. Shannon is getting really annoying." Joel said. Ashlee faked another dramatic gasp. "Uncle Shannon? Never!" Ashlee said with a laugh. Joel laughed along. Joel and Ashlee kept talking and learned more about each other. The doctor knocked then came in. "Excuse me sir, Ashlee needs to rest and you need to leave, please." The doctor said to Joel. Joel nodded. "Bye Ashlee, see you tomorrow." Joel said as he walked out of the room. The doctor helped Ashlee get comfortable and Ashlee fell asleep.

During all of that Jon and Luke stayed in Jon's room. Not saying a word. Jon letting his tears slide down his face and Luke sitting in a chair, deep in thought. There was a knock on the door and Luke looked up at it. "Come on in." He said. Austin walked into the room with a guilty look on his face. Jon looked at him, blankly. "You told her a lie, Austin." Jon said quietly. Austin started looking even guiltier. "I'm sorry it wasn't my idea, I was just following my given orders." Austin said, his voice cracking slightly. Luke and Jon stared at him. "You were just following your given orders? Who ordered you to do that?" Luke said. "Aaron and Randy…" Austin said in a whisper. Jon felt his anger rise. "They did this to make us even more miserable didn't they?" Jon said, anger growing in his voice. Austin stared at the floor. "Didn't they?" Jon yelled this time. "I'm sorry!" Austin yelled back before running out of the room.

Matt, Jeff, Shannon, Jared, and Jon's mom and dad rushed into the room. "What happened?" Jon's mom asked. "He was ordered to lie to her!" Jon said, feeling tears form in his eyes again. "Who was ordered to lie to who about what?" Matt asked him. "Austin was ordered to lie to Ashlee about me loving her!" Jon answered. Shannon, Jeff, and Jared got a guilty look on their faces now. Jon looked at them. "What did you three do?" He asked. "Ashlee's in her hospital getting to know Joel at this very moment…" Shannon answered. Jon felt like his whole world was falling apart. The doctor knocked on the door frame. "Jon needs to rest now. Can you all please leave the room?" The doctor asked them. Everyone but Jon nodded and left the room. Jon got comfortable and lied there, thinking of what else could happen. Soon enough he fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 11

~Hey guys I hate skipping time but I just want to get them all out of the hospital…~

5 months later Ashlee and Jon are finally out of the hospital and Joel's parents came back 1 week after he met Ashlee. Joel and Ashlee have been dating for about 4 months but Ashlee keeps having dreams each night about Jon. Ashlee and Jon stayed friends because Luke talked them into it. Ashlee still doesn't know that Austin lied and everyone else keeps it to themselves.

Ashlee was doing her hair. _Jon, Luke, Joel, and Jared are all coming over today, better look presentable. _Ashlee thought to herself. When she got out of the hospital and came home she got a surprise visit from her grandfather and he had presents for her. She got 2 new puppies. One Border collie and one pitbull. She named the Border Collie Angel while she named her pitbull Demon. Then on that same day Jared, Joel, and Luke talked her and Jon into going to the zoo with them. When they got there they found out there was a new baby tiger but her mother had died. Ashlee talked to the zoo manager and volunteered to take care of the tiger until she was old enough to be in the same pen as the other tigers. The manager agreed and Ashlee got to take the tiger home and she is now also taking care of her. Ashlee finished getting ready and heard the doorbell ring. She ran down the stairs with her puppies following and opened the front door. Joel stood there, smiling at her. "Hey." He said as she stepped to the side and let him in. "Hey." Ashlee said with a smile. She quickly sent a text to Luke, Jon, and Jared telling them that they could just come in that they didn't have to ring the doorbell. She didn't want to answer the door again. Joel and Ashlee went upstairs to her room and started playing with Angel, Demon, and the baby tiger, Cutie. When Ashlee finished feeding Cutie her bottle she looked up to find Joel staring at her. "What?" Ashlee asked him. "I love you…" Joel said quietly. Ashlee was hit hard by memories. 2 nights before she was in the hospital for being hit by that car. Jon and herself had told each other that they loved each other. Before she knew it Joel had pressed his lips onto hers but something grabbed her arm and pulled her away from him. When she looked at the person who pulled her back she saw his blue eyes and felt her eyes fill with tears. Jon stared back at her. Luke and Jared were both standing at the bedroom doorway slightly looking in.

Joel looked furious. "Who do you think you are?" He asked Jon. Jon was still staring at Ashlee. "I'm the one who is finally going to tell Ashlee the truth." Jon answered. "What?" Ashlee asked, confused. "Do you remember how Austin told you that I didn't love you anymore?" Jon asked her. Ashlee nodded her head in silence. "It was a lie. I love you Ashlee, I always have and I always will. Austin was ordered by his brothers to say that." Jon said, looking deep into her eyes. Ashlee bit her lip and looked from Jon to Joel then back to Jon. Joel rolled his eyes. "Do you really believe him, Ash? Do you believe the boy who broke up with you before he knew the real story?" Joel asked. Ashlee looked back at him and felt like she was trapped between a rock and a hard place. She cleared her throat slightly and looked at Luke and Jared. Joel was now full of anger. "You actually believe him and you're actually thinking about who you love more, aren't you?" Joel asked his voice raising. Luke stepped into the room now. "Leave her alone why don't you?" Luke said to Joel. "Maybe she loves him more, you'll just have to get over it." Luke said as he looked at Joel this time. Joel looked at Luke. "She's mine. I love her more than that bastard ever did!" Joel said with hatred in his voice. "I am no one's!" Ashlee said staring at Joel with hatred in her eyes. "No, wait, I didn't mean it like that Ash!" Joel said as he turned towards her. "Yes you did! I know you did! And maybe I do love Jon more than you; he never treated me like a possession. He treated me like his girlfriend and like a person." Ashlee said, anger rising in her voice. Joel stared at her blankly. Ashlee pointed to her bedroom door. "Get out of my house, we're done." Ashlee said, showing no emotional pain. Joel's eyes showed anger but he walked out of her room and out of her house, closing the door behind him. Jon, Jared, and Luke all stared at her. Was she hiding her emotions or had she never really cared about Joel?

Ashlee swallowed hard and wiped away the tears in her eyes. She looked at her friends. "So what are we going to do today?" She asked, changing the subject. The three boys shrugged and decided to go along with it. "I don't know, what do you want to do today?" Jared asked her. "I want to play with my pups and little Cutie in the backyard, what about you guys?" Ashlee asked them. "Sure, okay." Luke said. Ashlee and her friends rounded up the animals and took them to the backyard. Angel, Demon, and Cutie were playing while Luke, Jared, Jon, and Ashlee were sitting at a table watching them. Ashlee closed her eyes and sat back in the comfortable lawn chair and fell asleep in the sun. She started having a dream about dating Jon and she awoke to Jared shaking her. "Ashlee!" Jared yelled. "Huh? What?" Ashlee said when she woke up. "What were you smiling about?" Jared asked her. Ashlee blushed a little bit. "I was having a dream for your information!" Ashlee answered, still blushing. "About who?" Luke asked her. "Don't you mean 'about what?'" Ashlee asked him. "Knowing you as well as I do it isn't about what anymore. It's mostly about who." Luke answered. Ashlee laughed. "It's about someone…" She said with a smile. Luke and Jared rolled their eyes already knowing who. Jon sensed that it was him who she was dreaming about and smiled a little bit. Ashlee stared out into the backyard and watched as her pets ran around and chased each other. She smiled. She was finally happy. She was with her friends hanging out in her backyard with her pets having fun. Nothing could make this day better. Ashlee looked over at Jon. _Ok, maybe dating him again would make this day better, but that's the only thing. _Ashlee thought to herself as Jon looked towards her and their eyes met. They both smiled. _Yeah, that would make this day a whole lot better._ She thought to herself again as she looked out into the yard again and watched her pets.


	13. Chapter 12

Luke, Jon, Jared, and Ashlee brought the pets inside and all sat in the living room on a couch that could fit 4 people. Ashlee was flipping through the channels trying to find something good to watch. When she found nothing good on the T.V. she got up and looked through the movies. She wanted to see a horror movie so she looked through them all looking for something scary. She has seen every movie in that pile except for one. The Exorcist. She checked when the movie was made and let out a laugh. _1973?_ She thought to herself. "Did you find something to watch?" Jared asked her. "Yeah hold on…" Ashlee mumbled. She put the movie into the DVD player and sat on the couch between Jared and Jon. As the watched the movie Ashlee took Jon's hand without Jared and Luke knowing and Jon smiled. At the end of the movie Ashlee took her hand away from Jon's and got up. "Hmm… only 9…" Ashlee said as she looked at the time. "Want to watch another movie? Maybe this one less creepy?" Ashlee asked with a laugh.

"Okay, sure." Luke said in agreement and Jon and Jared nodded. Ashlee looked through the movies again. She picked out a random movie, put it into the DVD player, sat back down in her spot between Jared and Jon and they began watching the movie. Half way through the movie and Ashlee was asleep with her head on Jon's shoulder. Luke looked over at Ashlee and smiled. Jared smiled too when he looked over too. When the movie was over and Jon was about to wake Ashlee up there were loud bangs on the door and Ashlee jumped as she woke up. They heard footsteps run away and Ashlee ran towards the door and opened it. There was a basket on the porch. She hesitated as she picked it up, brought it inside and closed the door behind her. Jon, Luke, and Jared saw it. Ashlee put it on the table and took the cloth off the top of it that was covering it. Inside they found a rose and a note. Ashlee picked up the rose and Jon took the note. He read it and looked at Ashlee with concern.

She quickly took the note. It read:** you picked him over me I see my love. Well maybe I should make you pay? Torture sounds just about right to me. Show me how well with fear you are? Can you go without showing the police this letter? If you can I might spare your friends. Just so you know my darling, I've teamed up with your worst nightmares. Ted, Randy, and Aaron. I hope you're not trembling too much after reading this but you need to save some of that for the show. With lots of love, your ex boyfriend, Joel.**

Ashlee was shaking with fear. She thought this was all behind her, why was it all coming back? Jon grabbed her hand gently. "Its okay, Ash. Nothing is going to happen to you while we're around." Jon whispered to her. She nodded as tears formed and starting sliding down her face. Luke looked at Ashlee after reading the note. They sat at the kitchen table, not saying a word. Just sitting there, thinking of what to do. Soon enough it was 11 o'clock. "I better go… It's late…" Luke said as he looked at the clock. "Yeah… me too…" Jared murmured. "No, please don't leave me alone here… I don't feel safe while I'm alone…" Ashlee said with fear in her voice. Jared, Jon, and Luke all looked at each other. "Ok, Ash, I don't know about the other two, but I'll stay with you…" Jared said to her. Luke and Jon nodded. "We'll stay too." They said at the same time. Jared, Jon, and Luke all called their parents and told them they were staying at a friend's house and soon enough Jared and Luke were sleeping in guest bedrooms and Jon was sleeping in Ashlee's room while Ashlee was in Matt's room.

Ashlee fell asleep from being so tired and so did Jared and Luke but Jon found it hard to go to sleep. He tried to rearrange the pillows when a book fell out. He picked it up off the floor and opened it. On the first page he found out it was Ashlee's diary. The first page was a diary entry from when he and Ashlee had first starting going out. She wrote that she finally found a dude of her dreams and that he was nice and he was cute. Jon flipped through the pages and found the most recent ones talking about the dreams she's had about him. She had a dream about them still being together if none of that ever happened, and one about how he was there to comfort her when she was crying and one where they kissed. He kept reading what she had written until he heard Ashlee scream. He dropped the diary and ran into the room she was in. She had tears running down her cheeks and she looked scared. Jon sat on one of the sides of the bed. She hugged him and cried. He rubbed her back as she cried. Ashlee pulled away from the hug and Jon and her sat with their backs on the headboard of the bed. She put her head on his shoulder as she grabbed one of his hands. She was scared of what might happen in the future. Luke peeked in but walked away after a quick look. Jon was about to get up but Ashlee kept him down. "Ash…" Jon whispered. "I don't want you to go…" She whispered back. "Fine…" Jon whispered to her again. They lied under the covers and got comfortable. Ashlee got close to Jon because she had always felt safe with him. Jon gently took Ashlee's hand. She squeezed his hand. "I love you…" She murmured. Jon smiled. "I love you too…" He whispered to her. Ashlee soon enough fell asleep and so did Jon. Who knew when they woke up, they would have a big surprise?


	14. Chapter 13

Ashlee and Jon woke up to Luke knocking on the bedroom door saying 'they' were there and they had someone else too. Ashlee starting trembling in fear. Jon put a hand on her shoulder as they got off of the bed. They both followed Luke downstairs and saw Aaron, Randy, Joel, Ted, Austin and someone else with them. Austin looked happy to see her finally out of that hospital bed but quickly lost his look of joy when Ashlee spotted the other person. Ashlee looked at the other person. She looked familiar. She had long dark brown hair with eyes the same color as her hair. Ashlee closed her eyes, trying to remember. _Who is she? I know her; I just know I know her…Maybe if she said something I would remember._ Ashlee opened her eyes and looked at the woman. "Excuse me, miss, do I know you from somewhere?" Ashlee asked her. The woman's lips formed a small smile. "I don't know, you tell me." The woman replied. Ashlee gasped when she heard the woman's voice. _That voice…It's so clear to me now. But it can't be, can it? _Ashlee thought to herself again.

Tears filled her eyes that were full of confusion. "No… no… It can't be you… It just can't be…" Ashlee said. The woman let an evil smile come across her lips. "Oh but it is. Why don't you introduce your friends to me?" The woman replied. Ashlee looked at Jon, Luke, and Jared who was leaning on a doorframe. "Who is she, Ash?" Jared asked her, looking at the woman. "She's… She's…." Ashlee said before she fell to her knees in tears. Jon kneeled down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. Ashlee looked at the ground as she cried. "She's my mother…" Ashlee said in tears. Luke's eyes went wide. "That's impossible. Matt said he saw your mom get buried and there was no possible way she could've survived!" Luke exclaimed. Ashlee's mother laughed. "She never got the chance to tell you did she?" Ashlee's mother asked her. "What do you mean?" Jon asked as he looked up at her.

"That was my twin sister; she wasn't the real mother of Ashlee. I'm Ashlee's real mother. I was going to put her up for adoption because she was the ugliest thing I've ever seen when she was born and I never wanted a baby but my sister talked me out of abortion." Ashlee's mother said in a hissing manner. "She told me she would adopt her to make sure she didn't get put into a horrible home so I said 'why not?' and gave you away in a split second. I got out of the hospital as soon as possible with no baby in my backseat." Ashlee's mother said with a disturbing grin. "I never regretted giving you to my sister, look at you now, I mean, you're a no good slutty bitch." Ashlee's mother said.

"Medea, be nice to her, don't you think she's gone through enough so far?" Austin asked her. Medea looked at Austin and let out a wicked laugh. "No, not at all." Ashlee's mother, Medea, answered him. Ashlee stopped crying and looked up at Medea. "Your name…" Ashlee said in a whisper. "What about it?" Medea asked her. "Greek mythology…" Ashlee whispered again. "Greek mythology?" Medea asked, confused. "Your name; it's a name from Greek mythology. The woman's a sorceress, she marries someone who leaves her for a princess and she kills their two children as revenge…" Ashlee murmured.

Medea smiled. "Well my name fits me, but I'm going to kill one child, and this will not be as revenge." Medea said with a smile. Ashlee flinched when her and Medea's eyes met. Jon looked at Medea madly. "I think you all better leave on your own before we force you to leave…" Jon said, with the same amount of anger in his voice as in his eyes. Ted grinned evilly but shrugged and they all left. Ashlee stayed on the floor, trembling in fear. Jon tried to get her to look at him but every time he tried she turned her head away or pushed him away gently.

She looked like she didn't know where she was anymore. She was really pale and Jon couldn't believe this was the same girl he was hanging out with yesterday "Ashlee, please look at me…" Jon whispered to her. Ashlee finally looked at him. Her eyes were full with tears and they looked empty. He stared into her eyes, looking for a form of hope in them but found nothing.

The phone started ringing, Jared answered it. "Hello? Oh hey Matt, err hold on…" Jared said and walked over to Ashlee and handed her the phone but she pushed the phone away. Jon sighed and took the phone. "Hey Matt, are you coming home anytime soon?" Jon asked with hope in his voice. "Yeah, I called to tell Ashlee I'll be there in 5 minutes, why?" Matt asked. "Oh, you'll see…" Jon said. "Okay, I'll see you soon." Matt said then they both hung up. "Hey Ash, your dad's going to be here soon…" Jon whispered to her, she didn't show any sign of joy. Jon sighed again.

"Ash, what's wrong with you?" Luke asked. Ashlee just shook her head. Jared ran quickly up the stairs and came back down with a dry erase board and a dry erase marker. He handed the supplies to Ashlee. Ashlee looked at Jared. "Please Ashlee; we need some way of knowing what's wrong with you." Ashlee just nodded quietly and began to write. When she was done writing she showed them the board. It read: **What is the point of life? I'm going to get killed and I was living a lie for my whole life. **Then she erased what she wrote. "We're not going to let them hurt you Ashlee…" Jon said and Luke and Jared nodded in agreement. Ashlee thought there was no hope left for her, her life was a lie and she couldn't believe her mother was such a witch. Was she going to grow up to be the same as her? She looked at Jon, Jared, and Luke then started crying.

They heard a car door shut and Luke hoped it was Matt and ran to the door and opened it. "Matt!" Luke said as he saw Ashlee's father. Matt walked into the house and Luke shut the door behind him. Matt saw his daughter in tears and ran over to her. "Ashlee, what's wrong? What happened?" Matt asked as he pulled his daughter into a hug. She didn't speak, she just cried. Matt looked at her. "Ashlee, answer me!" Matt exclaimed. She shook her head. "She won't talk…" Jon whispered, emotions showing in his voice. Matt looked at the 3 boys. "What happened?" Jared sighed and told Matt what had happened that day and the day before.

Matt had picked Ashlee up and put her on the couch where she lied, not moving a muscle, just staring into the distance. Matt had a worried look on his face. "She's never been like this…" Matt whispered. Jon looked at Ashlee. She was deep in thought it looked like. She was holding something back, he could tell, but he just couldn't tell what it was. He was going to find out one way or another and that was a promise to himself.

Soon enough Ashlee fell asleep and had a dream. What the dream was about? Something that made her see in a different point of view. Literally.


	15. Chapter 14

Ashlee looked around and didn't know where she was. Everyone was looking at her and a group of girls came up to her and called her a whore. She felt like she did before she was hit by the car. Then a boy came up to her and he looked really familiar. "Nice job getting yourself pregnant by talking my brother into doing it with you." The boy said with a laugh. Ashlee looked down at her stomach and saw a big bump then she looked back up at the boy. She wasn't in control of the person's body anymore. "Shut up, Jeff, I didn't talk him into it, he asked me too." Whoever said to him. "Whatever you say Medea…" Jeff said laughing and walking away. _MEDEA?_ Ashlee thought to herself. She couldn't believe her mom was pregnant with her when she was in high school and she talked her dad into doing it with her! Ashlee was disgusted with Medea. The rest of the stuff seemed to rush by. Soon enough she was holding her baby self in Medea's arms. Her sister was next to her.

Medea looked at her sister. "Take her…" she whispered. Medea's sister, Laura looked at Medea in shock. "Wh-What?" Laura asked her sister. Medea's eyes were filling with tears as she looked at her sister. "I'm not fit out to be a mother, you are. Please… just take her…" Medea said. Laura looked at her sister and nodded slightly. "When you can get out of here I'll take the baby…" Laura whispered. Medea was crying silently. "I'm not fit to be a mother, Laura…" Medea whispered to her sister. Laura nodded and hugged her. Soon time was fast forwarded to when Medea was in Ashlee's house. Medea was saying everything she had said to Ashlee before but now she was hearing different voices and hearing Medea's thoughts. "_Tell her that you gave her away and call her a whore." _ She heard something say into Medea's ear and that's when she realized her mother was wearing a device in her ear that lets whoever tell her whatever. _**This is my daughter and I haven't seen her since she was a baby… I should be able to say what I want to her without being threatened to be killed…**_ Medea thought to herself but said it anyway. Soon they left and Medea was shoved into a car and they drove off and when they got to their destination they tied her up. "What else do you want from me?" Medea asked them. "We want you dead…" Ted replied, an evil grin coming across his face. Randy put a knife to her throat and…

Ashlee woke up screaming. Matt, Luke, Jared, and Jon all ran to her. "Are you Okay?" Jared asked her. She had tears running her face and shook her head. "Th-They are g-gonna kill her…" Ashlee managed to say. "Who?" Matt asked her. "Medea…" Ashlee whispered. Matt looked blankly at her. "What?" Matt asked her again. Ashlee looked at her dad. "I'll answer questions later… I need a favor though…" Ashlee said. "What?" Luke asked this time. "I need all 4 of you to go downtown to the abandoned building and go to the basement and save Medea…" Ashlee said. They all looked blankly at her. "Ashlee…" Matt said before Ashlee cut him off in mid-sentence. "Now!" Ashlee yelled. Jon looked at her. "I'm not leaving you here all alone…" He said. "Okay, Matt, Jared, and I will go downtown to where ever and Jon will stay with Ashlee… This works…" Luke said. Matt nodded.

30 minutes later Matt, Luke, and Jared drove off and Jon and Ashlee were sitting in the living room. "How do you know this stuff Ashlee?" Jon asked her after 5 minutes of silence. "My dream… It was so vivid and it seemed so real…" Ashlee whispered. She thought he would say something about it just being a dream and that it wasn't real but he just kept quiet. Ashlee couldn't stand the silence between them. "Jon…" Ashlee whispered. "Hmm?" Jon answered. "What happened to us?" Ashlee said, feeling tears forming in her eyes. Jon sighed and shrugged slightly. "I really don't know Ashlee… But I think that Joel guy has something to do with it…" Jon said. Ashlee began to tremble at the thought of them all trying to kill her. Jon noticed that the mention of Joel's name frightened Ashlee and hugged her. "Ashlee, we're not going to let them hurt you without putting up a fight…" Jon said. Ashlee stopped trembling and sighed. "Why me?" She asked Jon and herself. Ashlee pulled away from the hug and looked at Jon. Jon looked back at her. "I love you Jon…" Ashlee said. "I love you too Ashlee…" Jon said back to her. She kissed his cheek gently then Ashlee got up and walked over to the window and began looking at the open road. She didn't have neighbors. The closest house besides hers is 1 mile away.

She saw a car drive by and put a little baby carrier on the side of the road then drive off. When the car was out of sight Ashlee quickly ran to the door, opened it and ran down to the carrier. Inside of the carrier was a baby that looked like she wasn't that old. There was a note on the baby and Ashlee picked the note up. The note read "_**Hello, whoever found this letter, I am Abigail. I am 2 month olds and my birthday is October 24**__**th**__**. My parents put me here because they didn't have enough money to take care of 4 children. Please take care of me, I really need it."**_ Ashlee couldn't believe this. She picked up the baby carrier and brought it inside and closed the door behind her. Jon was looking out the window the whole time making sure nothing bad was happening. When he saw her enter the house with a baby carrier he was confused. "What is that?" He asked. "It's a baby carrier that someone dropped off on the side of the road with a 2 month old in it." Ashlee answer, gently lifting the 2 month old out of the baby carrier. "What are you going to do with it?" Jon asked her. "I'm going to take care of HER…" Ashlee answered. Jon shook his head slightly and sighed. "Ashlee, you have enough stuff to take care of now, don't you think?" Jon asked. Ashlee shook her head. "Nope." She answered. Jon looked at the child Ashlee was holding in her arms gently. "Do you really think you can take care of a child?" Jon said. "Maybe with a little help…" Ashlee murmured. The child was sleeping peacefully and she was small. Ashlee put her back in her carrier gently and walked over to the couch and sat down. Jon walked over to the couch, sat down next to her and looked at her. She looked at him too. "Do you know what I've always wanted to do?" Ashlee asked Jon. "What's that?" Jon asked back. "This…" Ashlee said as she leaned in and kissed Jon. When Ashlee pulled away Jon was surprised. Ashlee smiled slightly. "That…" she whispered. They looked into each other's eyes and were about to kiss again when…

*To be Continued.*


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry it took so long, my computer had a virus and it took out the ethernet card.

There was hard banging on the door. Ashlee jumped but quickly went to the door and opened it, a bad habit. Austin rushed in. "Ashlee! You have to listen to me! They aren't going to kill Medea! They have another plan in mind! You'll never guess what it is though!" Austin said quickly. "Austin what's wrong?" Ashlee asked, getting scared. She was shaking at the thought of them doing anything to anyone she loved.

Matt, Luke, and Jared had just arrived at the building and were rushing inside when Aaron and Randy appeared. "Come on in, she's not dead yet, and Ted wants to make a deal with you..." Aaron said, mostly looking at Matt. They slowly followed Aaron and Randy into the room and saw Medea tied up. Ted was sitting in a chair behind an old desk. "Hello gentlemen." Ted said, smiling evilly. Luke looked around the room. "Where the hell are Austin and Joel?" Luke asked. "Running a few _errands_ for me..." Ted said. Matt felt pain in the pit of his stomach. The way he said errands knew it involved Ashlee. "If either of them lay a hand on my daughter I swear that will be the last thing they, and you, will ever do in your lifetime!" Matt yelled at him. "Now now Matt, why would we hurt Ashlee when you're not with her? All we want you to do is watch... Seize them!" Ted said and then everything went black for Luke, Jared, and Matt.

Jon was still sitting on the couch, listening carefully. When he heard Austin say they have another plan in mind thats when he was going to cut in but someone knocked him out cold and they dragged him out the backdoor. They then taped his mouth and tied his hands and feet up. When he awoke he was in a room. He looked around and saw Jared, Luke, and Matt out cold and tied up in chairs around him. He looked down at himself and saw that he too was tied in a chair. He heard Ted chuckle and looked up to see all of them except Austin standing there. He looked to his right and saw Medea tied up. _Oh crap..._ Jon thought.

Ashlee continued staring at Austin, not noticing Jon's absence. "I came here to warn you... that..." Austin looked Ashlee straight in the eyes. "That they sent me to get you!" Austin said then quickly knocked Ashlee out before she had time to process what he had said. He picked up the baby carrier that the baby was in and looked at the baby. The baby blinked then smiled at him. "Yep, you did a good job Abby, time to get you back home to Daddy now." Austin said to his little sister. He tied Ashlee up and taped her mouth and put her in the trunk of his car and then put his baby sister in his car and drove to where his father was. This time he brought his little sister into his father and saw that Jon was awake already and chuckled as he gave the baby carrier to his father. "Thank you, Austin." Ted said, then Austin went outside, picked Ashlee up and put her in a different room than the others then tied her to a chair.

~Luke's POV~

I woke up tied to a chair and saw Matt and Jared were waking up beside me. I looked around some more and realized where I was and what was going on. I also saw Jon. I tried to talk but my voice was muffled by duct tape. I looked at Ted and tried to talk again. "mmm hmm mm hmm mm hmmhmm!" Luke muffled. Ted snapped and Aaron came over and ripped the tape off my mouth. "OW!" I yelled. "What did you say young boy?" Ted asked. "I said, What did you do to Ashlee?" Luke snapped. Ted chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough." He whispered then Austin came into the room again. "Where is s-" was all got to ask before new duct tape was put over his mouth. Luke looked at Jon then at Matt and Jared. Matt looked distant, Jared looked sad, Jon looked confused and sad and Luke felt horrible. They had been tricked and now who knows what they're gonna do to Ashlee. Luke looked at Matt because he began muffling too.

~Matt's POV~

I started muffling so they would let me speak. Aaron ripped the tape off my mouth and I looked Ted directly in the eyes when I said this. "Ted, you were Ashlee's stepfather, you might've not of loved her but ever since I saw her for the first time I loved her. If you even lay a hand on my daughter, my fatherly instincts will kick in and you all will be sorry..." I said, my words full of venom. Ted just looked at me blankly. "I did love her, I still do, she was like my daughter but she was the one that got me put in jail, so I'm looking for revenge." Ted said. "Do you know how much hell you put her through? Do you know how many times she cries herself to sleep at night still? Can you imagine how hard it was for her to get past her mother's death? Can you?" I yelled at Ted who kept on an emotionless look. "Anything else?" Ted asked Matt. "Yeah actually. I'm the only one who understands her pain, I lost my mother when I was younger too, but you... you're the one who caused her pain. You... You're going to pay!" I yelled then tried to break the chair I was tied too. "Ah ah ah... You don't want her getting hurt do you?" Ted said then Austin rolled Ashlee in. (Btw, she was on a rolling platform thing. dont ask.. im kinda coo coo...) I didn't have words when I saw my daughter. She looked so helpless, still out cold. "Ashlee..." I whispered, her name bringing tears to his eyes. "We can kill her while she's out cold where she doesn't feel anything if you want..." Ted said to me... Jon, Jared, and Luke didn't make a sound, in shock by Ted's words. "Please... no... please don't hurt her... I'll give you money, I'll give you anything, I'll even give you my life, just don't hurt my daughter..." I said, close to tears. "It's not you I want Matthew, I want your sweet daughter, Ashlee..." Ted said, grabbing and tilting Ashlee's head up with his index and thumb as she began to wake up.

As Ashlee began to wake up Joel, Aaron, and Randy ripped the tape off Jared's, Luke's, and Jon's mouths. Luke glared at Aaron, Jared looked at Ashlee with a pained expression and Jon looked at the ground, trying to figure out how this is going to end.

~Ashlee's POV~

I awoke to dim lighting and a stiff postition. I tried to move when I noticed I was tied up. I notived someone's fingers were on my chin holding my head upward. I focused my blurry vision on the figure in front of me and nearly screamed when I saw who it was but swallowed it quickly, not going to show fear through vocals. "It's okay Ashlee... Don't be afra-... can't say that... I'm not gonna hur-... can't say that either... it's only me sweetheart..." Ted said with an evil smirk. "That's worse than the first two you ungrateful mother murdering dickhead!" I screeched, hurting everyone's ears. "I'm trying to be nice and let you speak, don't give me a headache." Ted barked at her. I began to deathglare him. "If only looks could kill!" Jared hissed. Ted ignored him and so did I, then I focused my blurry gaze to Medea. "I'm sorry... I know how your life has been.. I'm sorry I'm putting you through all this... Take the tape off her mouth.. please..." I said. Ted looked at Austin who had walked over and ripped the tape off Medea's mouth. She let out a small yelp before panting for much needed air. "It's... not... your... fault..." Medea managed to say through pants. "Yes it is. All this is my fault, I agree with what you want Ted, kill me." I said, emotionless. "No! Ashlee! Don't! Please!" My parents said in union. I ignored them, trying to continue my eye contact with Ted but my vision blurred again. "You're not a fighter are you?" Ted asked me. I tried to shrug. "You killed the one I knew as my mother, you came for revenge, you're threatening death to my real mother, you have my three friends and father held captive and you have me telling, no _demanding_ you to kill me. What more could you ask for?" I asked Ted. "Nothing." Ted answered, dumbfounded. "I have one request, though." I said. "And what may that be?" Ted asked. I looked towards Matt, Jared, Luke, and Jon then to Medea then back to Ted. "They... are not in this. I'll go down without a fight if you let them go." I requested. Ted looked at his sons and nodded and they untied them but handcuffed them quickly and blindfolded them and started walking out of the room. "Ashlee! No! Please! Ashlee!" Matt yelled, his voice showing his heartache and fear. Medea was silently crying as she was removed from the room, tears staining the blindfold. When they were out of the room and out of earshot I looked at Ted with the same emotionless look as him. "And your fun begins..." I said, my voice sounding dead.


	17. Chapter 16

Austin, Randy, Joel, and Aaron pushed them all outside and quickly closed and locked the door. Matt started to pound on the door. "Open up! Give me my daughter! Please!" Matt begged, falling to his knees in front of the door. "Matt… It's okay… I have a gut feeling she'll be okay… Just calm d-…" Medea started before Matt cut her off, glaring at her. "You have a gut feeling, eh? Just like she had that dream that you were going to get killed?" Matt snapped at her. "Matt! Calm down! She has a gut feeling that Ashlee, your only child, is going to be okay! Let's just sit here and see what happens!" Luke said, trying to keep peace. Matt huffed but kept quiet, trying to hear if anything was going on yet. He heard nothing but kept quiet, as did everyone else.

Ted's sons and Joel came back into the room and Ashlee looked at them. Her eyes blank, Ted stepped to the side and Aaron knelt in front of Ashlee. "Hey there Ashlee, I remember the good days when we used to play in the backyard, do you remember?" Aaron asked her. She nodded silently. "I'm going to miss those days… But I'm sure as hell I won't miss you!" Aaron said then slapped her. Next up was Randy, he didn't say anything, he just pulled her hair to keep her in place then punched her 4 times. Then it was Austin. He looked at her, emotionless. "You remind me of your father when you give me that look…" Ashlee said, her voice cracking a little bit. Austin just nodded a bit. Ashlee closed her eyes waiting for whatever Austin was going to do and was surprised when Austin just kissed her cheek and walked out of the room with Abby's baby carrier. Joel grabbed Ashlee by the hair and pulled her into a kiss. Ashlee couldn't take it. She felt tears run down her face as she made the decision to kiss back. She broke her own heart with the decisions she makes. She also breaks everyone else's hearts. She was killing her parents because she didn't want to bring anymore pain to her friends and family but the decision she was making was killing them too.

When Joel pulled away himself, Aaron, and Randy left the room and Ted locked it behind them. "Are you ready to go back home with Laura, sweetheart?" Ted asked her in a disturbing voice. Ashlee squirmed a little bit at the tone of his voice. "Do your worst…" Ashlee whispered. Ted was about to hit her when she made her move. She had been cutting the rope the whole time but no one had ever noticed. She jumped from the chair and kicked Ted to the ground. He got back up. "You really want to try to fight me, Ashlee?" Ted asked. "Come on bastard! Let's end this here and now! Winner lives, Loser dies!" Ashlee answered. Her knife was hidden in her back pocket. Ted punched her and she almost fell to the floor but kicked him in the gut. "So you are a fighter…" Ted said but Ashlee decided to cut this fight short and kicked Ted in the face when he was on the ground then quickly took her knife out and slid the blade across his throat. She watched him bleed to death before going to the door and unlocking it. Aaron, Randy, Austin, and Joel looked at her in shock. She had a blood covered knife and blood all over her. "I killed him." Ashlee said, not scared of them. "You _killed _him?" Austin asked her. She nodded. All 4 of them hugged her. "Thank you!" They said in union. "What the fuck do you mean _thank you_?" Ashlee snapped. "He was threatening us! He abused us as kids! That's why our mother left him." Randy said. Ashlee just nodded then went to the door, unlocked it and went outside.

They all saw the door open and expected the worst but then she walked out. She was covered in blood and had a bloody knife in her hand. Matt and Medea both started crying tears of joy while Jared and Luke hugged her tightly. Ashlee looked at Jon, Luke, and Jared. "I need to talk to you three soon…" Then she looked at Matt. "And I need to talk to you too." They all nodded. Ashlee felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Austin handing her his car keys. "Go home and have a good rest… You deserve one…" Austin said. She nodded and gave the keys to Matt. All of them packed into Austin's car. They all went to Matt and Ashlee's house. When they got there Ashlee took a shower. She couldn't stand the feeling of blood on her. That's when it hit her. With warm water soaking her hair and washing away the bloody evidence, she realized she was a killer… She felt like a criminal… When she got out of the shower she dressed and went downstairs. She sat on the couch in the living room and pulled her knees to her chest. Matt walked into the living with Luke, Jared, Jon, and Medea following. "What's wrong Ash?" Luke asked, sitting next to her. "I'm a cold blooded killer…" She said, tears overflowing her eyes. "No you're not, you would've been killed if you hadn't saved yourself…" Luke assured her, hugging her tightly. She wiped away her tears. "Dad, I need to talk to you alone in the kitchen…" Ashlee said, pulling away from Luke's hug then walking towards the kitchen with Matt following. When they got to the kitchen Ashlee turned to face her father. "I want to travel with you." She said. Matt looked at her in surprise. "What?" he asked. "Dad, I don't want to live here anymore… Everything bad has happened here…" Ashlee said, sighing. "What about your friends and Jon, Ashlee?" Matt asked. "I… I don't know, okay dad? I just want to get out of town! I've had enough of all this stuff!" Ashlee said, starting to cry. Matt hugged her. "Ok, Ashlee… You can travel with me… for now…" Matt whispered. "I need to go tell them…" Ashlee said walking into the living room again. "Okay, I have to tell you all something…" Ashlee mumbled. "What is it, Ash?" Jared asked. "I'm going to start travelling with my dad..." Ashlee said. "For now, that is…" she added. Jared, Luke, and Jon all looked stunned at her sudden decision. "Wh-What?" Luke stuttered, still stunned. "You're leaving?" Jared asked, his voice cracking slightly. "What about our relationship, Ashlee?" Jon asked. "I… I… I'm ending it…" Ashlee stuttered, holding back emotions. Jon looked at Luke and Jared who had gone quiet, then looked back at Ashlee.

Before Jon could say anything else Medea stepped in. "I know why you want to travel the world Ashlee. You feel trapped in a world of bad things, you miss your father, and you want to be with him." Medea said. Ashlee nodded, letting the tears roll down her cheeks. "I think you should meet new people around the world Ashlee, you'd be quite the inspiration on them…" Luke said, clearing his throat slightly. "I agree…" Jared said. Jon looked at the ground. "Jon, we both need to move on… We've been off and on so many times that it has ruined everything for us. Let's stay friends though… Please…" Ashlee said in a begging manner. Jon just nodded. An hour later Matt had taken Luke and Jon to Luke's house and Jared to his house and was back home. Ashlee laid down in her bed with thousands of things on her mind but soon enough fell into a deep slumber…


	18. Chapter 17

Ashlee's POV

I woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing and my father yelling 'hold on.' I got out of bed and changed quickly. As soon as I put my shirt and pants on my father yelled for me to come downstairs because someone was here for me. I raced down the stairs and was left stunned at who was there. My father smiled at my stunned expression then looked back at the visitor. I was too stunned to speak. "Why don't we three go sit down and talk this all through?" Dad asked. I just nodded and we all went to the dining room table and sat down. Just as our visitor was about to say something the doorbell rang again. I got up silently and opened the door. "What are you three doing here?" I asked, confused. "We came over here to talk to you about the WWE thing…" Jared said, Luke and Jon staying quiet. "May we come in?" Luke asked. Already knowing who was there, as did Jared and Jon. I let them in and closed the door. Jared looked into the dining room and saw my dad and our visitor. "We guessed right, guys…" He whispered. Jon and Luke nodded and they all went into the dining room and sat at the table. "May we join in this discussion?" Luke asked, almost business-like. "Sure, I guess we need to talk to you three also." Our visitor said. I sighed, why'd they have to come?

Luke's POV of the morning

I couldn't sleep well, thinking about my friend leaving. As soon as the clock hit 10 A.M. I was up and I called Jared and Jon. We were having a three way call talking about ways to get her to stay. "It's useless trying to think about this stuff, she's not going to stay." Jon said, obviously giving up all hope. "I wish I could disagree but he's right, Luke…" Jared said, sounding depressed. "Don't lose hope guys; we might be able to get her to stay…" I muttered to them, losing hope too. "Unless you can prove that, I'm not going to believe that…" Jon muttered. "I'll come pick both of you up and we'll go to Ashlee's, alright?" I asked them. They both agreed and we all hung up, less than 10 minutes later we all were in my truck and headed to Ashlee's house. When I pulled on to her street there was a limo and I feared we were too late. We got out of my truck and went up to the door. Jared knocked and was the first one to speak to her. Then I asked if we may come in. When we entered the house Jared noticed that we guessed right then we join in the discussion about what was going to happen.

Ashlee's POV

Dad looked at our visitor, as did Luke, Jared, Jon, and I. "So what do you think about Ashlee becoming a WWE Diva, Vince?" Dad asked. Vince looked at me. "Is she WWE material?" He asked. "Hell yeah!" I exclaimed, leaping out of my seat with a huge smile on my face. "Show me." Vince said. "What?" I asked, kind of stunned. "Show me." Vince repeated. "Okay, how do I show you? Do I go to the trampoline outback, Jared as my tag team partner and have a match with those two weird people?" I said, pointing to Luke and Jon when I said 'weird people.' Vince raised an eyebrow at me as if to say 'are you stupid or something?' I shrugged and then grabbed Jared's forearm. "Out we go to the backyard!" I exclaimed, Matt, Vince, Luke, and Jon following. When they got out there Jared and I did a fake entrance as did Jon and Luke. First in the 'ring' were Jared and Jon. Luke and I were smiling as we watched the match as if it were on the television. Jon tagged Luke in and he climbed onto the trampoline. Jared and Luke fought for about two minutes and Jared needed a tag. Quickly, before Luke had time to react, Jared tagged me in and I jumped onto the trampoline, adrenaline pumping. He smirked at me. We fought for a little while then out of no where I pulled the twist of fate and pinned him. Vince counted to three and he and Dad clapped. Luke got up, still stunned from the sudden Twist of Fate. "That was good Ashlee, you'll need a few more moves but that Twist of Fate had the suddenness of Randy Orton's RKO but it was your father's move." Vince said, smiling slightly. "I also know how to do Uncle Jeff's Swanton Bomb." I said, beaming.

I felt 3 pairs of eyes burning into my back and turned around to see Luke, Jared, and Jon all looking at me. I looked at Matt and Vince, who were walking towards to the house talking about how my career was going to work out. I looked back at them. "Guys…" I began but got cut off by Jon. "You didn't even fucking ask about how we felt about this Ashlee! Maybe all three of us want you to stay here!" Jon yelled angrily. I was stunned by his tone. "But guys, I…" I tried again but this time Jared cut me off. "You're my best friend, Ashlee, and now out of the damn blue you decided to leave? What the hell is up with that?" Jared yelled, hurt showing in his voice. "Guys… please just…" I waited for Luke to cut me off but when he didn't I continued. "Just let me talk, this city has too many bad memories, I just want to travel, just for now. I don't want to hold you all back or hurt any of you again. This isn't forever, guys, it's just for now…" I said, tears forming and spilling out of my eyes. Luke looked at me, as if to say something. I looked back at him and he didn't need to say anything for me to understand. He was trying to agree with me but he wanted me to stay. He wanted me to move on in life a little bit, but didn't want me to forget them. I felt more tears roll down my cheeks. "Why can't you all just accept the fact that I'm tired of staying in place? That I'm tired of the heartbreaks, I'm tired of hurting you all physically and emotionally!" I yelled as more tears slid down my face. "You're tired of hurting us physically and emotionally, Ashlee? Are you really tired of hurting us?" Jon yelled at me. "Yes! It might be hard to believe but miss troublemaker is tired of hurting you three! I'm tired of hurting you all and I'm sorry I ever came into your fucking lives!" I yelled, beginning to breathe rapidly. "Jon! Stop yelling at her! You too Jared!" Luke yelled at them then ran over to me. "Ashlee, calm down, I understand and accept it… It's alright, don't start hyperventilating I don't want you to get dizzy and pass out..." Luke said, trying to calm me down. After 3 minutes I finally clam down. "Leave… all of you… Just leave…" I breathed my throat burning as I said those words. "You don't mean that…" Jon said, daring me to say it again. I looked up then took a look at all three of them, settling my eyes on Jon, making eye contact. "Yes I did, so leave; I'll be gone by Wednesday." I hissed, the burning in my throat hurting worse than before. All three of them were taken aback by my straight-forwardness. "So you'll be leaving tomorrow?" Jared asked. I nodded briefly, emotionlessly… Jon just walked through the gate of the backyard and waited by Luke's car, not saying another word. "Bye Ash…" Jared said, and then followed the path Jon took. Luke looked at me as if I was a stranger to him. "What happened to you Ashlee? Not to long ago you were happy, now, you're just bitter… If I had to choose between leaving this yard forever and being friends with the girl I thought I knew, I'd choose leaving because Ashlee, I want the old you, not this pathetic, new, bitter witch that you are now." Luke said then went out to gate to his truck, got in and began to drive to Jared's house. I went inside and straight to my room to start packing. Suddenly I heard Dad and Vince talking in Dad's room in hushed voices, they must've thought I couldn't hear them. "Vince, I don't know, she's leaving here to get away from stuff…" Dad said, unsurely. "She wants to meet new people, make new friends." Vince said, I could hear the smile in his voice. "So, correct me if I'm wrong, you want me to teach two teenagers wrestling moves while one of them is an 18 year old boy, and the other is an almost 18 year old girl?" Dad asked Vince. My eyes lit up at the thought of training with a 18 year old boy. "Yeah, that's right, but don't worry, Hunter doesn't show any interest in girls. His parents say it seems like he isn't normal because he shows absolutely no interest in even the cutest girl in his school, so the chances of him trying to flirt with Ashlee is a one in a ten thousand chance." Vince assured him and I frowned and continued packing. About 30 minutes later Vince left and I was still packing. Dad came into my room. "Ashlee, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Dad asked. I nodded. "You can't change your mind tomorrow." Dad added. "I know, Father…" I muttered then I turned around and looked at him. "You're going to be training someone else too, I know, I heard you and Vince talking." I came right out with it, not wasting any time. Dad just nodded. "His name is…" he started before I cut him off. "Hunter, I know, I heard that too." I said, starting to pack again. Dad sighed but walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I sighed too, but not out of frustration, anger or sadness. I just had a feeling this was all going to end well for me.


	19. Chapter 18

Ashlee's POV

I was there in the same room as Laura and Ted, the people I knew as my parents when I was younger, though I thought of Laura as my mother until about maybe, three days ago. But that didn't matter; all that mattered right now is that they are here, in this room, with me. I looked around; the room had no doors, no windows, nothing. It was just… just a room… a room with nothing but gray walls… gray walls and people… I looked around again, to see if I missed anything, and I did… but it wasn't there before. It was there now though, my father, hanging from the wall by chains, bloodied, limp, pale… I let out a deafening scream in terror as I fell to my knees in front of Laura and Ted. "Why?" I screamed at them, feeling tears rolling down my face, more tears burning my eyes. They stayed quiet, their faces emotionless. I got up, stumbling to Laura and grabbed her shoulders. I tried to shake her but Ted slapped me and I fell to the ground again. "Why?" I screamed at them again. The chains that kept my father held against the wall vanished and his body fell to the floor, like a puppet who's strings had been cut. I crawled over from my place on the floor to his body. I flipped him over so he was on his back. It was harder than it should've been, but I did it. His eyes were closed, his face had no color, and his black hair was matted with his own blood; the sight was horrifying…

Suddenly I found myself under a set of dark clouds, with a casket which contained my father in front of me, cleaner than before, but still the same lifeless face. A hand came in contact with my shoulder and I turned around to see Uncle Jeff. "Come on, kiddo, it's time to say goodbye to daddy…" Jeff said, his voice cracking while saying it. He picked me up and that's when I realized I wasn't the 17, almost 18, year old Ashlee anymore. I was 4 years old again. "No, Uncle Jeff! I want my daddy! Daddy! Please wake up! Please!" I screamed, heartbroken. Tears burned my eyes and overflowed as Jeff sat me into the hearse in which we came in. When they were lowering the casket into the ground I opened the door and tried to stop them. Grandpa picked me up quickly, stopping me from going any farther. "No! Please stop them Grandpa! That's my daddy! Don't let them take him! Please!" I begged through my sobs. "I'm sorry Ashlee…" was all my grandpa said. I let another deafening scream, just like the one I let when I found my father bloodied and lifeless. I wasn't under the dark sets of clouds anymore, it was a cool autumn day and in front of me was my father's headstone. I sat there on the grass and talked to him. Grandpa and Uncle Jeff were right behind me. "I'm in a play at school and I'm a pretty ballerina who is also a fairy! It's the lead role! Oh, I wish you could be here and see me Daddy, I miss you." I said, tears filling my eyes. I blinked them away. "Are you okay, Ashlee?" Jeff asked me. I just nodded, now feeling emotionless. "I'm okay, it's been two years, and I'll get over it sooner or later." I said in response. I was shocked by my automatic reply. I looked around at my grandfather and uncle who both had pained expressions on their faces. "Ashlee, this isn't normal for a 6 year old girl…" my grandfather said to me. "It is for a 6 year old girl who saw her father bloodied and lifeless!" I snapped then walked towards the car. As we all got in and started driving, there was deafening silence…

I gasped as I awoke from the horrible dream. I noticed my pillow was soaked with tears. I cried into my already soaked pillow for 4 minutes about the dream I had. That wasn't real; it was just a dream, a nightmare… Remember that, Ashlee… Just a nightmare… I continued telling myself that for 3 minutes before I got up. I checked my phone for the time but instead I was greeted by 10 different text messages. All of them sent in the time range of 2 A.M- 4 A.M. 4 of them from Jared, 2 of them from Jon, and 6 of them from Luke. I shook my head. I read the ones from Jon first. _Fuck you Ashlee, okay? If you want to hurt all 3 of us like this then whatever, but don't come back in 2 years or whatever and ask for forgiveness, because that isn't going to happen._ I sighed, but moved on to the next one. _Look, I'm sorry about the other text, wait, no I'm not, I'm not sorry for being real. I just want to say goodbye, so when you get this, call me so we can at least have a voiced goodbye and not a worded one. _I checked the time and saw that it was 5:30 A.M. I sighed and debated weather I should call Jon right now or not. I decided to call him after I read my other text messages. I began reading the text messages from Jared. _Why did you make this decision so suddenly? Do you not care about Luke, Jon, or I at all? Is this what friends do? Is it Ashlee?_ I shook my head, disgusted at myself, and went to the next one. _Why do I always have the need to apologize? I'm sorry, I really am, but I don't think Luke or I could live without you. (Jon probably could, he's just that way…) So call me when you get up, no matter what time._ I sighed, and then went to his next text. _Are you awake yet? It's 3:54 in the morning, so probably not…_ I laughed dryly and went to the last one from Jared. _I'm sorry I keep texting you but I need to talk to you, you're my best friend and you're leaving in the morning… Please Ashlee…_ I sighed.

Now, I had to read the 6 messages from Luke… I found the first one and began to read. _You stupid bitch, why'd you have to go and hurt all of us like this, huh? Does it make you feel good? Does it make you feel better that you're the one hurting us and not Ted? Does it? _I froze, not knowing what to do until my fingers took control and went to the next one. _Answer me, Whordy! _This wasn't the real Luke, he was just pissed… at me… I felt tears burn my eyes but quickly went to the next one. _Are you too afraid to reply? Huh, Ashlee? Are you afraid of me? Are you afraid of the person who was there for you when you were alone? When Matt wasn't there?_ Tears were overflowing my eyes now, but I continued reading. _Ashlee, you were like a sister to me, I loved you like a sister too. But you changed and you're leaving just like that. After everything you've been through with Jared, Jon, and I… You're just packing up and leaving… Why?_ I couldn't stop; I had to know what he had to say… _I'm sorry that we couldn't make your life better Ashlee, I'm sorry you have to start over and live a new life. You'll forget about us down the road and we'll probably forget you too, in time; but our memories of each other will always linger…_ The lump in my throat grew bigger, and then I went to the final text message… It was a video… "_Hey Ashlee, It's 4:25 in the morning and we're here at my house. We all have something very important to tell you. One individually and one together" _Luke started out. _"I loved you Ashlee, but we both have to move on, I guess. I'll try to forget you, since that's what you're asking from us. Ignore the text I sent and don't call me, it doesn't matter anymore." _Jon said. _"You were my best friend, Ashlee, and you're abandoning me, us… You say your heart has been broken; but here we are, at Luke's house, at 4:25 in the morning, making this video for you, because you're leaving later today. We're the heartbroken ones…" _Jared said. Finally Luke was up. _"You're worthless to us now, Ashlee, just as we are worthless to you. I hope you have a good life on the road and make new friends that make you forget us, because like Jon said, we'll forget you in time…" _Luke said, and then they all looked at each other. _"Goodbye Ashlee, forever, because when you try to be our friend again in the future, there will be nothing in our mind that involves you. We loved you, you left us. We're sorry about this but we have to do this for ourselves… So Goodbye Ashlee…" _They all said together and the video cut off.

I cried out of heartbreak until 6 A.M. That's when my father woke up to get ready for the day and came to check on me. I think he was surprised at the sight. My eyes were red and swollen, my nose was running, and my face was wet from my tears. He rushed over to my bed and tried to hug me but I pushed him away. My cell phone dropped out of my hand when I pushed him away. It was off messages though, so he checked my missed calls and then he went to my messages. He must've read from the bottom to the top of my recently received messages because after about 2 minutes, the video came on again… _"We're sorry about this but we have to do this for ourselves… So Goodbye Ashlee…"_ That's when I broke down again, knowing I messed up three friendships. Dad hugged me. "It's alright Ashlee…" Dad said, out of instinct rocking slightly. I remembered when I was little, when I would cry for Laura, wanting her to come back. Dad would be there and he would hug and rock slightly to calm me down. When I was 10 I had told him I was a big girl and didn't want him to rock me even slightly when I was crying. But now, it's almost 8 years later and I finally notice that it helps… the small rocking movement calms me. I calmed down but I stay in my father's embrace. Soon enough, I pulled away and checked the time. It was 6:30 and I sighed. "Come on, Dad, we have to call someone to get us to the airport and everything…" I muttered. "I already covered that, Ash, Vince is sending a limo for us, since you are going to be 'one of his new divas.'" Dad said and I just nodded. "When does our flight leave?" I asked, sighing slightly. "Noon." He answered. It was a short answer but it spoke a thousand words… "What time are we leaving?" I asked, needing as many answers as I could get. "About 10:30 so we can get there and get all of our stuff on the jet before it's time for take off." He answered. "Did you just say a jet?" I asked, surprised. "Yeah, Vince is actually being nice and letting us ride in his jet too…" Dad replied, shaking his head ion disbelief. I did the same.

We ate breakfast and talked a little afterwards and then the limo arrived. It was only 8:30 though. I packed all my bags into the back of the limo, only 4 bags though, surprisingly. It was 9 when we got some unexpected visitors. I was surprised to see who it was pulled up. Then another vehicle pulled into the driveway. I looked at Dad when unfamiliar people stepped out of the car. "You deal with the others while I help Hunter and Daniel with their bags." Dad said and started walking towards the second car. I grabbed his arm. "Who's Daniel?" I asked, confused. "It's Hunter's little brother, Vince called this morning and told me I'm going to be training him too." Matt said. I nodded and went towards the firs vehicle, a truck… I walked towards the truck as they all filed out of the truck. "What are you all doing here?" I asked them, my voice cracking slightly. "We were wondering if you were still going to be here…" Luke said, hate showing in his voice. I was about to reply but suddenly two teenage boys walked over to me, ignoring Luke, Jared, and Jon completely. I turned my head to look at them and blushed. These boys were handsome… The younger looking one had light brown emo style hair with emerald green eyes and he was wearing a grey muscle shirt with a pair of faded blue jean shorts. He had well toned muscles… But the one that really caught my eye was the older looking one. The older looking boy had pitch black skater style hair with ice blue eyes and he was wearing a black muscle shirt and dark blue jean shorts. He was also well toned… Both of their hairs went just past the bottom of their ears. I blushed harder when I noticed that both of them were also checking me out… Jared cleared his throat but I ignored him. "Hello, you must be Matt's daughter, Ashlee. I'm Daniel; I'm looking forward to training with you and your father." The younger one said, sticking out a hand towards me. "Yeah, that's me." I said, smiling and shaking his hand. He brought my hand to his mouth and kissed my hand. I blushed. "It's nice to meet you…" He said in a flirty voice. The older one rolled his eyes at his brother. Daniel let go of my hand and I turned to the older looking one. "You must be Hunter, right?" I asked, smiling slightly. "Yeah, that's me. Nice to meet you, Ashlee." He said also smiling slightly and we shook hands. Luke cleared his throat this time and I turned my attention to them. "Who are they?" Daniel asked and stood on my left side and Hunter on my right. "Umm, that is Jon, that is Luke, and that is Jared…" I said, pointing to each person from left to right. Daniel looked at them and so did Hunter. "Okay then…" Daniel finally said. I sighed; this isn't going to end good…

Hunter's POV

While Matt was talking to mom and dad we walked over to where Matt's daughter was with three other guys. When we got over there she turned her attention to us and blushed when she saw us. When she was checking us out I did the same and so did Daniel. She was beautiful. She had medium length black emo style hair with chocolate brown eyes and she was wearing a short sleeved black and white shirt with black skinny jeans. She had the figure a normal teenage girl should have, not too muscular but not too out of shape either. I look up to see her blushing harder. One of the boys clears their throat to try to get her attention but she ignores them. Daniel decides to be a flirt and introduce himself politely and kiss her hand. I call him names in my mind because this girl, Ashlee, is one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. I'm not the type to even like many girls, but this girl is different, I can sense it. My parents are right, I'm not normal. I don't like many girls, but as I said before, Ashlee is different. After Daniel let go of her hand she turned to me. "You must be Hunter, right?" She asked with a small smile on her face. I felt myself smile slightly also. "Yeah, that's me. Nice to meet you, Ashlee." I said, shaking her hand. Just touching her hand made me want to blush, but I fought away that feeling. Suddenly another one of the boys cleared their throats and she turned to them. Daniel quickly went to stand on her left side and I stayed on her right. "Who are they?" He asked. "Umm, that is Jon, that is Luke, and that is Jared…" She said, pointing to each of them. Daniel and I looked at them. The boy known as Jared had short brown hair, glasses, and the figure of a regular teenage boy. He was wearing a navy blue short sleeved shirt with normal blue jean shorts. The one known as Jon had messy blonde hair that came a little past the top of his ears, blue eyes, his body kind of toned, and he was wearing a blue shirt with faded blue jean shorts. And last, the one known as Luke had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, a more muscular figure than the one known as Jon, and he was wearing a black short sleeved shirt with dark blue jean shorts. "Okay then…" Daniel said and Ashlee sighed. _What is going to happen now?_ I thought to myself.


	20. Chapter 19

**I do not own Numb by Linkin Park, Say Goodbye by Skillet, Misery Business by Paramore, or Burn it to the Ground by Nickelback, wish I did, but I don't. ):**

Ashlee's POV

I looked at the 5 boys that were around me and wanted to scream. My head began to spin from everything, my dream, the text messages, everything… I stumbled backwards and Daniel quickly caught me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, helping me get steady again. I nodded and looked at Luke, who was glaring at me in a way.

"Stop glaring at me, asshole!" I yelled at Luke, who was caught off guard by my comment.

"Ashlee! Watch your language!" Dad said, running over to me.

"I can't when he's only here to make me feel worse than I already feel!" I yelled as I started to sob.

"Ashlee, please don't cry…" Jared whispered, trying to get close to me.

"Get away from me! You're one of the reasons I feel dead inside!" I screeched at him.

"Maybe if you hadn't decided to leave so fucking quickly we wouldn't hate you at this moment!" Jon yelled at me.

"If wouldn't of mattered either way! Every step I take and every move I make is all a mistake in your three's eyes!" I yelled at them and realized I forgot something. I ran into the house and into my room. I found what I was looking for and grabbed it and went back outside.

"What was with the sudden dash?" Jared asked, trying to be nicer than the others.

"I forgot my IPod…" I muttered, putting one of the headphones in my ear, listening to the intro music before I began to sing.

"_**Tired of being what you want me to be, feeling so faithless, Lost under the surface, Don't know what you're expecting of me, Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes…**_" I began listening to the "Caught in the undertow" part then continued, "_**Step every that I take is another mistake to you…"**_

"_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, I've become tired so much more aware, I'm becoming this all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you…"**_ I finished the refrain and was going to sing more but was interrupted by the sound of whimpering.

"It's just about time to head off, Ashlee… We have to go to the zoo and give Cutie to them and go to the pound to…" was all Dad could say before I cut him off.

"You're not taking my babies to the pound!" I screamed, feeling my heart disappear completely.

"Where else can they go, Ashlee?" Dad yelled at me, obviously done with me for the morning.

"I don't know, but they'll be dead in a week if they go to the pound!" I cried.

"I'll take Demon…" Luke said, before anymore yelling happened.

"And I'll take Angel!" Jared added.

"You… will?" I asked mostly Luke in disbelief.

"Yeah, we will." Luke answered.

I ran over and hugged them both as I cried tears of joy.

"Thank you so much, I could never repay you enough!" I cried, feeling Luke pat my back gently.

45 minutes later Angel and Demon were safe at Luke and Jared's houses, Cutie was in the zoo where she belonged and we were loading all the stuff we needed onto the jet.

All 4 of us got onto the jet and waited for it to be okay for takeoff. Hunter was talking to Dad about some moves, Daniel was playing on a Nintendo DS and I was listening to my IPod. I was humming along to the music when I stopped.

Dad looked at me with a worried look on his face when I stopped. I listened to the intro music, filling the tears cloud my eyes; then without thinking, I began to sing along.

"_**Things are changing, they seem strange and I need to figure this out, you got your life, I got mine but you're all I cared about. Yesterday we were laughing; today I'm left here asking, 'where has all the time gone now?' I'm left alone somehow! Growing up and getting older, I don't want to believe it's over!" **_was all I managed to sing before the plane was in the air and I was in tears.

Dad hugged me tightly as I soaked his shirt with salty tears. "You didn't have to come Ashlee, you knew that…" He whispered in my ear that didn't have the earphone in as I continued to listen to Say Goodbye by Skillet.

I nodded before whispering, "I know, I just needed a new life. They were always there and that's the problem, it wasn't new, it was all part of the routine…"

Dad released me from the embrace he had on me and got up. The look on his face spoke nothing but yet it spoke everything. "Give me a few minutes, please…"

Hunter, Daniel, and I nodded and Dad disappeared to another part of the jet.

Daniel looked at me with sympathy in his eyes, "Are you sure you're going to be alright, Ashlee?"

I nodded and saw Hunter tense at how his brother had spoken to me.

I put a hand on Hunter's shoulder to try to help him relax but the tension just got worse. "Hunter, are you okay?" I asked him trying to meet his gaze but he looked at the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking…" Hunter murmured, seeming distant.

I removed my hand from his shoulder and changed my song from Misery Business by Paramore to Burn it to the Ground by Nickelback.

I hummed along to it as Dad came back into the section of the jet us teenagers were in, seeming distant just like Hunter.

"Are you guys alright; you two seem really distant…" I said in a worried tone.

Dad snapped out of his train of thought and looked up at me, "Huh? Oh, yeah Ash, I'm fine, I'm just thinking how this is going to work out. You're the only girl that I'm going to be training and I don't know which of these two I'm going to put you up against to see how your progress is coming along after a few weeks of training"

I felt a small smirk come across my face as I only half-jokingly said, "How 'bout I face both of them in a 2 on 1 match?"

Dad glared at me, "Don't play around."

I held my hands up slightly, "Hey, it was just an idea…" I murmured, putting my hands back down and glancing at Hunter and Daniel, Hunter still in his thoughts and Daniel caught up in whatever game he was playing, just like a typical teenage boy.

_That's the problem, he might be hot and sweet but he's typical, not what I want._ I thought to myself, listening to my IPod again and I couldn't help but tap my foot along to Turn on the Radio by Reba McEntire.

I looked at Hunter as he got on his own Nintendo DS and glanced at me. His eyes seemed to ask if I had one. I nodded and got my DS out and got on PictoChat and saw that he was there too.

_PictoChat_

_Now entering: SxyEmoBabe_

_Now entering: FieryDeath_

_SxyEmoBabe: Hunter is that you_

_FieryDeath: Yeah_

_SxyEmoBabe: Care to explain why your name is so dark_

_FieryDeath: Care to explain why yours is so emo_

_SxyEmoBabe: Touché _

_FieryDeath: So what's up?_

I was about to reply when someone else entered our chat.

_Now entering: HotJockBoy_

_HotJockBoy: Oh hey Hunter, am I interrupting something?_

_FieryDeath: No, Daniel, you're not._

I looked up to check on Hunter and his jaw was tensed and I frowned as I glanced at Daniel who was smirking.

_SxyEmoBabe: You're a jock, Daniel?_

_HotJockBoy: Yeah, impressed any?_

_SxyEmoBabe: No, not really… I got the nickname 'Whordy' from a jock…_

_HotJockBoy: I don't know what to say to that…_

I looked up to see Daniel staring at me, his eyes questioning me.

_SxyEmoBabe: I am NOT a slut don't even think about that shit with me, Daniel_

_HotJockBoy: I wasn't even thinking about that!_

_FieryDeath: Just shut up Daniel!_

_HotJockBoy: Make me outcast!_

That's when I lost it; I turned my DS off and stood up. Dad looked at me, about to question me.

"I feel claustrophobic with all these people in this one space… I'll be in another room…" I muttered a quick excuse and headed for any room that wasn't the one that contained the siblings.

I sat and sketched in another room until I felt like someone was watching me and I looked up. Daniel was looking at me, his expression unreadable.

"Can I help you?" I asked, about to return to my sketching.

"Depends, what can you do for me?" Daniel asked, stepping closer.

"Back it up, boy. I already know more wrestling and defense moves than you ever will," I said, my voice warning him.

Before Daniel could take another step Hunter came into the room. "Hey Daniel, Matt said he'd rather Ashlee have company who she can relate too since they are about to be the same age so beat it," Hunter said.

Daniel glared at him but walked out of the room and back to where Dad was.

I looked at Hunter as he sat about 6 feet away from me but shrugged and continued on with my sketching.

"Hey, what are you sketching?" Hunter asked, scooting closer to get a better view of my sketch.

I looked at my sketching and smiled to myself. It was my dream home. It was a 3 story white stone house; a basement, ground floor, and an upstairs, a large amount of land that held a farm, was located in the country, had a wraparound pearl white porch and a balcony that had a perfect view of the sunset.

Hunter examined it and smiled slightly. "It's beautiful; you're a very good drawer."

I shrugged, "never thought I was; drawing's now my specialty, I'm better at writing stories, poetry, and songs."

"Really, have anything you can share with me?" Hunter asked, scooting over until he was right next to me.

"I might…" I muttered, looking through a binder I had brought with me and pulled out my poetry folder. "You're in luck, Hunter."

"Can you read it to me?" Hunter asked, his eyes shining.

"What are you, 3?" I asked, jokingly.

"Maybe, maybe not Ashwee!" Hunter exclaimed in a babyish voice.

I laughed before I started to read my poem,

"**I look at the night sky,**

**Wondering if there is someone out there for me,**

**Looking up the stars,**

**I find it impossible to believe.**

**People are born,**

**They all roam the Earth,**

**But I'm so inexistent,**

**Even after my birth.**

**Will I find the one,**

**Who will really love me?**

**Or will I be left to rot,**

**For no one in the world to see.**

**I want to see his eyes,**

**I want to be his love,**

**I want to be the one,**

**He says is an angel from above.**

**My heart longs for warmth,**

**My soul longs are rest,**

**But it's all just a dream,**

**My life is a complete mess.**

**I want to stop the tears,**

**But they all keep on flowing,**

**I just want to live,**

**Without all the knowing.**

**I'll be alone until I find him,**

**My own Prince to love,**

**But until I find him,**

**I know I'll never care enough."**

I felt the hot tears running down my face as I finished; I couldn't stand the thought of never finding my special someone. My Prince of Darkness I like to call it.

I felt Hunter's hand go on my shoulder and I looked at him. My chocolate brown eyes met his ice blue eyes and I felt an electric spark rip through my veins as I got lost in what seemed like never ending blueness.

Hunter looked at the floor, a bit of a red tint to his cheeks. I felt my cheeks burn as I looked back at my sketch.

I cleared my throat before I spoke again, "I think you should get back in there and discuss some stuff with my dad and Daniel. You could probably help them plan out a lot of things."

Hunter nodded slightly, stood up and walked back into the other room.

I sighed and slumped down in the jet seating. _This cannot be happening._


	21. Chapter 20

**I do not own Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace, Facebook, or Skype. O.O… wish I did, but still, it's never gonna happen X(!**

**Hunter's POV**

Her eyes met mine and it was like everything clicked but I quickly looked away. I heard her clear her voice before she said, "I think you should get back in there and discuss some stuff with my dad and Daniel. You could probably help them plan out a lot of things." I just nodded slightly, got up and walked towards the other room. I glanced at her slightly before going back to the room where Daniel and Matt were. She sighed and slumped down in the seat. I felt kind of guilty but I entered the other seating compartment of the jet.

Matt looked at me worriedly. "Is she alright?" He asked, getting ready to go check on her.

"Yeah, she's fine, I think she just needs to be alone though, Matt, she just left everything behind; how did you feel when you left it all behind?" I asked him, looking at him in curiosity.

"I didn't leave it all behind… I had my brother…" Matt muttered, mostly to himself.

"Just give her some time, I bet she'll be okay in a matter of days once she gets there and meets all those new people, maybe gets a new boyfriend…" It hurt to think of her dating someone else, even though I just met her, I felt like it was love at first sight…

I shook my head, sighing. _Cheesy much, Hunter? _I thought to myself.

I didn't notice at first but Matt had cringed at the thought of her having another boyfriend just as Hunter had probably done. I glanced at my younger brother and saw that he was smiling. I clenched my jaws because I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I swear to whatever created this earth, Daniel, if you make any smart moves that involve Ashlee I will literally stab my hand through your chest and pull out your heart along with all of your other internal organs…" I snarled and Matt looked at me in astonishment.

"What are you talking about?" Matt demanded, obviously unknowing of what I was speaking of.

I hesitated, not knowing if I should be the one to tell the truth or if Daniel should try too. I made up my mind quickly. "Daniel, you're going to tell him, if you don't tell the truth I will and I do have evidence…" I growled and Daniel death glared me.

"You tell him, you're the one who brought it up!" Daniel snarled, no matter how old he got he would never be able to tell anyone the truth about himself…

"Fine, if you insist…" I murmured. I was about to start talking but Daniel cut me short.

"Erm… why don't we eat something first, I mean it's going to be a long flight…" Daniel stuttered.

"You'll live through a short story." I answered, feeling the need to smirk but it subsided.

"Fine…" Daniel spat, sinking into the seating.

"Just tell me, damn it!" Matt growled at us.

"Daniel has a reputation of being a player and I'm afraid he'll do the same thing to your daughter as he did to all those other girls. I'm afraid he'll love her, use her, break her, and leave her. I don't want to see her broken and I don't want to see someone as immature as Daniel use her. She's too one of a kind to have those 3 guys, what were their names? I don't know… But those 3 guys and Daniel mess with her!" I said, having a faint growl to my voice.

Matt looked from me to Daniel. I was looking straight on at him but Daniel wouldn't meet his gaze. "So this is true, Daniel?" Matt said at last.

"Yes sir…" Daniel muttered, sounding sick.

Matt's gaze came back to me. "I appreciate you trying to protect my daughter but I have to ask why you're doing this. You barely know her and yet it's like you want to be her… her… savior, I guess you can say, I don't understand." Matt asked, amazed in a way.

"I don't actually know, Matt… she's so different from every other girl I have met. She's different in a way that intrigues me, that attracts me. She's beautiful but she's smart, she's talented but she doesn't brag, she's afraid of change, but she's brave enough to try… She's everything that all those other girls weren't. The other girls would try so hard to talk to me, but now I'm trying so hard to talk to Ashlee, the other girls would spend their time gossiping, Ashlee spends her time sketching and listening to her IPod from what I've seen so far. She's different and she's trying to be, she doesn't want to fit in, she wants to be herself and I think I love her for that…" The last 7 words caught everyone, even me off guard. I was letting my mind loose but I think I might have let it go…

"Is that true?" I expected Matt's voice but an angelic voice had said it catching me off guard.

We all turned our heads to see Ashlee looking at us and my jaw dropped slightly.

"A-Ashlee! H-How much-ch of th-that did y-you he-hear?" Daniel stuttered, obviously nervous.

**End of Hunter's POV**

**Ashlee's POV**

"A-Ashlee! H-How much-ch of th-that did y-you he-hear?" Daniel stuttered.

"I heard Hunter yell at you about smart moves involving me and ripping out your organs, so I decided to eavesdrop, guess it was a good idea. Now, back to my question, is that true?" I asked Hunter again.

I didn't want them to know but my heart was racing to know the answer but I kept my outside expression calm and cool.

"Erm… Y-yes… It is true…" Hunter murmured embarrassed.

I just nodded not knowing what else to say but I felt my cheeks burn. "I don't know how to reply to that…" I finally said.

Hunter shrugged at me. "It doesn't matter you probably don't feel the same way so what's the point of trying to ask you out?" He murmured, mostly to himself.

"I do like you a lot, there's something about you that's like a magnet. I have never been so attracted to a boy so quickly, not even with Jon…" I said, breathlessly.

Hunter looked at me with hope in his eyes but I had to shake my head.

"I can't though, it's too soon and there's probably going to be lots of boys there that I will like and I don't want to argue with my boyfriend because I'm staring or they're staring at me or they're flirting…" I ended up smiling in the end just thinking about all those guys with sexy abs and cute faces and big biceps and… Oh god, I just went lightheaded!

I couldn't help but think of the next part that made me do something embarrassing. I thought about kissing one of those cute faces or one of those cute faces kissing me and I let out a squeal which was followed by me almost fainting

Dad caught me quickly and sat me down, giving me some water to drink. I smile slightly at Dad who just shook his head at me.

"What am I going to do with you?" Dad asked, patting me on the head slightly.

"Love me forever and beat up anyone who breaks my heart?" I asked, falling asleep.

Dad smiled at me and took my hand, "I promise on both of those things." He whispered and I smiled just as my eyelids got too heavy and I fell asleep.

I awoke to Dad shaking me gently. "Hmm?" I muttered as I opened my eyes.

"We're here, come on." Dad said and I quickly jumped up.

We grabbed our luggage and got out of the jet to find a limo waiting for us.

"This, is, awesome." I said, pausing after each word.

The limo driver helped us put our luggage into the back then he opened the doors for us. It was well about 8:30 in the evening and tomorrow Dad would appear on Smackdown; Hunter, Daniel, and my appearance to the WWE would be at the next pay-per-view or so Dad says.

We got in and I fell in love instantly. The seats were leather with a lace of black satin. There was a stereo with a place to plug in my IPod but also has AM/FM radio and Satellite radio. I looked around a little more and my eyes opened wide.

"I-Is that a Wi-Fi connecter?" I stuttered, almost falling to my knees in front of it.

"Yes, ma'am; Vince wanted the best limo to be sent for you four." The limo driver replied, starting the limo.

I put in my IPod and turned it to the most relaxing song… Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace.

I sank down into the seating of the limo next to Dad who was writing down something very quickly in a notebook so I took my laptop I brought with me out and got on Facebook.

I looked to see who was online and I noticed Jon, Luke, and Jared were all online. I looked at the group we were all in and saw a conversation I don't think I was supposed to be seeing…

_**Jon: She's gone, she's really gone, what are we going to do now?**_

_**Luke: I don't know Jon, ok? We just have to do what we said and try to get on with life…**_

_**Jared: Angel isn't happy at all…**_

_**Luke: FORGET THE STUPID DOG FOR 5 MINUTES JARED!**_

_**Jon: Luke, calm down!**_

_**Luke: I'm sorry; it's just getting me down… She was such a good friend it seemed like, then she suddenly turned into a bitch.**_

_**Ashlee: Well I'm sorry you think of me that way, Luke…**_

_**Jon: How much of this did you get?**_

_**Ashlee: A lot of it btw thanks for being concerned for my Angel, Jared. I'd hate to see how Demon is doing atm!**_

_**Luke: Demon is fine, tyvm. He's just… miserable…**_

_**Ashlee: I'll come back for them after training. Jake the Snake had an anaconda, that one dude had a poodle, and Lita had that little dog. I think if I can control them I could get my huns back.**_

_**Jared: I want to come too!**_

_**Jon: No.**_

_**Jared: stfu, it's not your decision.**_

_**Jon: It is now, so no.**_

_**Ashlee: Jon, get on Skype, I need to talk to you face to face.**_

_**Jon: okay, whatever…**_

I logged off Facebook and got on Skype quickly, hoping he would be online already and he was.

I requested a video call which he accepted. I was greeted by tired, dull blue eyes, messy blonde hair, and a straight face.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" I asked, shocked.

"You did…" Jon muttered.

"I'm sorry, I really am…"

"I don't know if I can believe you or not Ashlee. Luke's pissed, Jared's almost out of it, and me, I'm… not too good…"

"I had no choice, Jon." I whispered.

"No choice? Really? Were you forced to go?" He snapped.

"No, Jon! I just couldn't stand being in a rut anymore, it was the same people in the same routine in the same boring life!" I snapped back.

"No you just want to see if you can forget Ted and the past but it will always be there Ashlee! Haunting you like a ghost!" Jon growled and I felt tears sting my eyes.

"Maybe I'm not getting away from the past but from the people who always mention the past!" I screeched back and shut my laptop down.

I cried and Dad patted my back, they had all heard the conversation I knew that because it hadn't been whispers and I didn't have my headphones in like normal…

"It's okay, Ashlee; they'll understand your decision one day…" Dad whispered, hugging me slightly.

That was when I couldn't stand it anymore and I looked Dad straight in the eyes as I said, "That's just the problem Dad, what if they don't understand?"

**There's a bottom somewhere beneath this, since you read it, review it, if you do, I'll love you forever! (I Promise.)**


	22. Chapter 21

**Matt's POV**

I'm not sure if it was just me but what she said next caught me extremely off-guard.

"That's just the problem Dad, what if they don't understand?"Ashlee asked, her voice having a hint of helplessness in it.

Hunter and Daniel looked from her to me after that as if expecting another question or an answer.

I hesitated before looking straight into my daughter's eyes, "Do you want me to tell you the truth on what I think if they don't understand?" I asked in a hushed voice.

She nodded slowly, looking at me again as if I was her only option for a savior from her life that she probably thought of as a living hell, but who could blame her after all she's been through?

"I think if they don't accept your decision then they were never your true friends to begin with and they just wanted you for their own selfish needs. Jon and Luke will have to learn to accept the fact that you're gone like Jared has in a way; Jared trusts that you'll be back one day and you'll stay in touch, I don't think they do." I said, my voice cracking slightly; I was talking badly about my daughter's friends, the ones I was glad she had at one point in her life… could that possibly have been only 6 months ago?

She just nodded but I saw the emotional pain in her eyes after my words. Those were her only friends she said she had and I'm not sure if I should agree with her or not. I had never really been good at the fathering thing. I mean, I didn't even know that I had a daughter until 4 years after she was born. I knew Medea was pregnant but I thought she would have had an abortion.

_**Don't you remember dumb ass, Laura took Ashlee in as her own and died in a cold blooded homicide to be sure she survived, imagine if Medea had kept her and the exact same thing happened, who would be dead at this very moment? **_A voice in my head said. Was I going crazy? I think so, but I didn't bring any of this up of course and I didn't even think of the answer to the voice's question.

Daniel was twisting and turning trying to see anything and everything around him like a 3 year old who was on a road trip trying to take in all of his surroundings. Hunter was looking at the black linen and running his fingers along it, looking as if he was deep in thought.

"What hotel are you going to Mr. Hardy?" The limo driver asked me. We were in Cologne, Germany and I hadn't really memorized the hotels.

"Can you take us to one of the best ones?" I asked, kind of embarrassed.

"Would the Hilton Cologne be okay?" The driver asked.

"Yes sir thanks!" I said back, relaxing slightly.

Ashlee hadn't said a word since I had told her what I thought was the truth. I tried to take her hand but she gently shook my hand away.

When we got to the hotel the limo driver I now know is Dave helped us get the luggage inside where the bell hop took over that job. We were put in the most expensive room on the top floor and that's when I learned Vince had a reservation for us already.

I shook my head slightly in disbelief. _What is going on with Vince, I mean seriously… _I thought as we settled down into our hotel room. It had 4 bedroom, a full bathroom with a big Jacuzzi like bathtub and a shower that had room for about 6-8 adults to be in there at one time, and a kitchen that had a stainless steel fridge, marble counters and cabinets made of mahogany.

I was surprised but still curious of why, and I mean _why_ Vince was doing this…

**Ashlee's POV**

After Dad told me what he thought was the truth my mind went into mute mode and I did not want to speak a word nor did I want anyone to mess with me. As soon as we got into our suite in the hotel I quickly went into the bathroom with the stuff I needed to get ready for bed.

I slowly took off all my clothes and got into the shower. I fixed the water's temperature before I finally relaxed and let the steamy water soothe my muscles. I washed my hair with care and did the same with my body. After I washed I stood there in a shower's water, feeling the water droplets travel from my shoulders all the way down to my ankles.

I sighed slightly as I turned the water off and got out of the shower. I put on my black heart pajamas and headed towards my bedroom but was stopped halfway by Daniel.

"Hey Ashlee," he said, smiling, acting as if he hadn't know I was coming through but I was quite sure he had.

I waved slightly, still not in the mood to talk. I tried stepping around him but he blocked my way again.

"What do you think about you, me, going to see a movie as soon as we get back to the United States?" He asked in a seductive voice.

I shook my head then tried to step around him again, leading to the same results as before.

"C'mon, you know you want too!" He said, smirking.

I finally found my voice but it was hoarse and cracked a lot, "Get out of my way…" I croaked.

"Why should I?" Daniel asked, grabbing my forearms.

"Because I said so, now let go of m- Hunter!" I exclaimed when I saw him.

His head snapped towards the sound of my voice and saw the situation I was in but Daniel quickly let me go, ran into his room, and locked the door.

Hunter came over to me and glared at Daniel's door. "Are you okay?" Hunter asked, holding my shoulders gently.

I nodded and my breathing regulated, I hadn't even noticed it was uneven…

"Do you want me to go get your Dad? He's down in the lobby at the moment…" Hunter asked but I shook my head quickly.

"I need to get to bed…" I stuttered over a few words but it came out easily besides that.

"Okay, I'll talk to you in the morning…" Hunter said, letting my shoulders go as I start walking towards my bedroom.

"Hunter, which room are you staying in?" I asked, turning around to face him.

He pointed to the room left of mine. "There, your dad is staying in the one across the hall from you and Daniel is staying in the one across from mine. Don't worry about Daniel, I'll be sure to catch him if he tries anything; but just in case, lock your door." Hunter said and I nodded, heading back to my room again.

"Goodnight Ashlee…" Hunter said, walking to his room.

"Goodnight Prince of Darkness…" I said, half-jokingly back.

He smiled at me before I closed my door and I couldn't help but let a smile play across my lips too.

I locked my door and turned across to face the door. I was caught by surprise on how it looked.

It had pale lilac walls with a king sized bed with a cover that had lilac colored roses as the design, the pillows seeming to be towers as if they were brand new. A vision of me and Hunter in a passionate heated situation popped through my head, causing a blush to come across my face.

_Don't think of that stuff, you're Matt Hardy's daughter, if broken hearts don't kill you, your dad will!_ I thought to myself in a hissing manner but I shook my head and got into the bed.

I took out my laptop to see if the hotel had Wi-Fi, which luckily for me, it did. I got on Facebook and saw that Jared was on.

_**Ashlee: Hey Jared**_

_**Jared: Hi**_

_**Ashlee: What you doing?**_

_**Jared: They're planning on a way to get you to come back…**_

_**Ashlee: Who?**_

_**Jared: Jon and Luke, they're about to log on, you have to log off Ashlee!**_

_**Ashlee: Why?**_

_**Jared: Please!**_

_**Jon: Please what?**_

_**Jared: Nothing…**_

_**Luke: Jared, did you tell her anything?**_

_**Ashlee: Yeah, he told me enough, now screw off, I'm not going to come back until I'm trained and happy again, but I'll never come back if I have you two on my mind!**_

_**Luke: Do you mean us three?**_

_**Ashlee: No, Jared actually accepts the fact that I need time to get away, he's my real friend! Maybe Dad was right, maybe you and Jon just used me for your own selfish needs!**_

_**Jared: Ashlee, when are you coming back?**_

I froze when Jared asked that question because I didn't know the answer, when was I going to be going back? Would I ever go back or would I be deemed to the life of a WWE Diva?

_**Jon: Ashlee?**_

_**Ashlee: To tell the truth Idk Jared, I really don't know if I'll ever be back… But I'll try my hardest…**_

_**Luke: See Jared, you're putting your truth in a girl who can't be trusted**_

_**Jared: She has a life besides us now Luke, get over it. I'll have my trust in Ashlee until she comes back, then when she leaves again, I'll still have trust in her.**_

_**Ashlee: Thank you Jared… I have to go now…**_

_**Jared: Bye Ashlee**_

_**Ashlee: Bye…**_

I turned my laptop off and slumped down in my bed. Today had been long and I was ready to go to bed. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep, dark, dreamless sleep…


	23. Chapter 22

**Ashlee's POV**

I woke up to the feeling that someone was watching me and shot straight up to find long flowing mahogany brown hair, curious, dull brown eyes, and a young face of a little girl looking down at me. She was wearing a bright multicolored peace sign shirt and faded blue jeans with old converse.

I blinked quickly but when my eyes reopened the little girl was gone. I shook my head. _You're imagining things, dumbass…_ I thought to myself, getting out of bed and changing into my outfit for the day.

I went out of my room after I checked the time and saw Dad, Hunter, and Daniel sitting at a table with breakfast.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Dad said to me smiling but I just waved in response.

"You okay? You went to bed quite early last night?" Dad went on, obviously trying to get me to talk.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just really tired but I learned Jon and Luke are plotting to get me to come back. Also, this morning I woke up 'cause I felt like someone was watching me and I'm not sure if it was just my eyes playing tricks on me or what but I saw this little girl with dark mahogany eye and brown eyes watching me, she was like, on top of me then I blinked and she was gone. It was weird," I said, grabbing some orange juice from the fridge and pouring me some into a cup.

"That is a bit odd isn't it? When I was trying to go to sleep I hear someone running through the corridor… It was kind of freaky," Dad replied, looking up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Ouija board anyone?" I flashed my famous 'can we can we?' smile to Dad who death glared me.

I huffed annoyed and sat down across from Dad with my arms crossed. "You never let me have any fun!"

"You're opinion of fun can get us all killed!" Dad growled and I frowned.

"She was sitting on top of me probably half the night, she didn't kill me and she looked kind of helpless." I protested.

"Are you taking up for a ghost?" Daniel asked, almost laughing.

I glared at him. "Spirits have feelings too, dumb ass!" I snarled and Dad shot me a look that said 'watch the language…' and I looked at the table. "Sorry…" I muttered to Dad.

Dad nodded and took my orange juice. "Thanks for this!" He said with a slight smile and I pouted again.

"That's miiiineee!" I whined, frowning and Hunter and Daniel snickered quietly. Dad smiled at me and handed it back to me and I smiled happily and took a drink.

Everything went quiet for a second and a voice broke the silence. "Watashi o tasuke, Ashlee!" A voice cried out causing me to jump.

"Doyatte? Watashi wa dekinai!" I replied, surprised, how did I know what to say?

"Ashlee, what are you doing?" Dad asked, shocked.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed, kind of scared but also intrigued.

"What language was that?" Hunter asked, also intrigued.

"Japanese." It came off my tongue so easily as if I knew this by heart and have spoken it many times.

"What did the voice say?" Daniel asked, his voice cracked slightly from fear.

"It said something to Ashlee, that's all I know." Hunter murmured, looking at me for an answer to his brother's question.

"It said… it said… 'Help me, Ashlee…'" I replied, trembling slightly.

"What did you reply?" Dad asked, wide eyed.

"I said 'How? I can't!' Well, I said cannot but still…" I murmured my reply.

"I'm intrigued extremely…" Hunter said, obviously deep in thought.

"I need to know her name," I said, getting some stuff out of my backpack.

"What is all that?" Dad asked, his eyes getting wider.

I had taken out a recorder, 9 candles, and a bible. "It's stuff I bought with the money I've earned."

"You better not be doing something stupid!" Daniel hissed.

I put the candles into a circle around the recorder and opened my bible. I stood up closed the blinds and the shades and turned off the lights making it very dark before lighting the candles which made the recorder show perfectly.

My voice sounded dark but inviting at the same time as I looked at Dad, Hunter, and Daniel, all 3 of them in shock. "Come, sit in a circle around the candles and let us begin our EVP session…"

They complied. Dad sat on my left, Hunter on my right and Daniel across from me. "Connect your hands with the people next to you on each side," I breathed and Dad and Hunter both took one of my hands.

"Now, as I begin this EVP session I would like to invite all spirits who are here but do not mean to do us any harm to join us but those who are afraid or find it uncomfortable that I will speak the word of the Lord to dismiss immediately for I also have Holy Water if I need it!" I raised my voice slightly, being sure that all the spirits hear me.

I paused momentarily before continuing, "I have given you the opportunity to leave and now I will start with my opening prayer and blessing so that we in this circle may be protected from any unwanted harmful spirits." I took the Holy Water out of my backpack after removing my hands from Hunter's and Dad's.

I put some Holy Water on my fingers and put a cross on each of their heads, including my own before reconnecting my hands with Dad's and Hunter's and continuing on with the prayer, "Matthew, chapter 6, verses 22 and 23: The eyes are like a lamp for the body. If your eyes are sound, your whole body will be full of light; but if your eyes are no good, your body will be in darkness. So if the light in you is darkness, how terribly dark it will be!"

I saw a shiver go through Daniel's spine at my choice of words for this occasion.

"Now as we have invited all the spirits who mean us no harm I will like to begin asking questions to a certain one of you. I know you are here because I know I did not just imagine you sitting on top of me this morning when I awoke, you are here, I know you are so reveal that you are here and answer my questions," I said, my voice still darkly inviting but not as loud.

Dad stared at the recorder and Hunter stared at me, his breath shallow.

"As I now ask the first question I want to hear you answer me or I will not help you like you asked me too! I either hear you with my own ears or when I review the recording I will hear you on that!" I said, before pausing to let the spirit reply if need be.

I took a deep breath before asking the first question, "What is your name?" I paused waiting for a response.

"How old are you?" Hunter asked, his eyes shining as he paused.

"What do you Ashlee to help you with?" Daniel asked, pausing like everyone else.

"Can you speak English or can you only speak Japanese?" Dad asked, pausing, looking like he was straining to hear something just as I was.

"How did you die?" I asked, breathlessly, as if something had taken my breath away.

"Did you have a favorite color?" Dad asked, obviously just wanting to get questions from this thing.

"What was your favorite animal?" Daniel asked.

"What year did you die in?" Hunter asked.

There was a long pause before I said, "There is going to be 1 more question which will be from me before there will be a closing prayer and I will end the EVP session…" I said, pausing and then asking, "When is your birthdate?"

I thought I heard a soft voice but pushed the thought away and spoke again, "As a closing prayer I would like to say the Our Father…" I looked at the 3 people around me before adding, "Please say it with me."

They nodded and all 4 of us began, "Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be Thy name; Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done on Earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day, our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation and deliver us from Evil. Amen." We finished and I turned the recorder off.

After blowing out the candles, packing up all my stuff, turning on the lights and opening the shades again I started to review the recording and was shocked by the results.

[A/N, Italics are the answers, bold are the answers.]

_What is your name? _**Hope**

_How old are you? _**Six**

_What do you Ashlee to help you with?_ **I'm lonely**

_Can you speak English or can you only speak Japanese? _**I can speak both**

_How did you die? _**Grandma abused me**

_Did you have a favorite color? _**I have two favorite colors, black and white.**

_What was your favorite animal? _**White tiger and zebras**

_What year did you die in? _**2004**

_When is your birthdate? _**September 26, 1998**

I was in shock and there was a deafening silence. I felt like my head was going to explode if someone did not speak but I couldn't speak, my vocal cords had shut off.

Hunter was the first to speak, "What does it mean by 'I'm lonely,' Ashlee?"

One of the lamps energy was drained and a full body apparition of the girl I had seen appeared.

"I'm Hope." She said and I nodded.

"What do you want with Ashlee?" Daniel asked, almost identical to his question earlier but this time he choked on half of his words out of fear.

"I want company; she's the one I've been waiting for." Hope said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Can I come with you when you travel, Ashlee? Please, I'll be your best friend! I need someone besides the ghost hunters that come here almost every weekend!" Hope pleaded.

I looked at Dad who was wide eyed with surprise and fear.

"Okay," I answered and Hunter shot me a worried glance.

Suddenly everything went black and there was a face in the darkness.

"_You_ have the power to turn her into a girl again, Ashlee. We will meet again face to face when you travel the streets of Reno, Nevada…" and then everything went white and I began to dream…


	24. Annoucement

Okay People, to be honest, I'm going to start a new story. A sequel to this along with other sh-STUFF .

So yeah.

New Sequel coming soon… ;D


End file.
